All Hearts Can Melt
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A continuation of my Sailor Rainbow stories, OVER THE RAINBOW, and Flowers, Promises & Farewells. Takes place in Sailor MoonS movie. Lydia misses her love desperatly, but that's not the only thing she has to worry about. Concluded and revised
1. A Discovery

**All Hearts Can Melt**

**Ch 1**

**A Discovery**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Lydia/Sailor Rainbow, Lucky and Madam Indigo are my characters. This is a continuation of "Over The Rainbow" and "Promises, Flowers, & Farewells"_

Something appeared behind the moon in outer space, a giant comet out of ice. Upon it was the Snow Princess Kaguya. She smiled evilly.

"The beautiful planet Earth." She commented. "With the touch of my cold hands, I see an icy future." She held out her hands, as if she was holding the Earth. "I shall perfect its beauty, and then, it will be all mine. Hm hm hm ha ha ha!" She sent out six pieces of the ice comet and they fell to Earth

Thinking she was alone and was going to take over earth, she laughed out loud. However, she was not the only person in outer space. A male alien was floating in a bubble, asleep. But once Kaguya laughed, his slumber was disturbed and his opened. He had long green hair and pink streaks in a green and gold outfit. In his hand he was hold a certain treasure, a prism in the shape of a tear. He went by the name, Fiore.

"What the?" he muttered. "What was that?" He looked around but saw no one. He knew there was someone else in outer space, headed for planet Earth, even if he hadn't found anyone. He was certain of what he heard, an evil laugh. He suddenly feared for the planet Earth. "She's going after Earth! I have to stop her!" He looked at the treasure in his hand and slid his hand down it. The prism had great powers. It protected him from all sorts of danger and could change his green, black and gold alien suit to a fancy garb or a shiny piece of armor. It was more than just a memoir; it was a talisman, a weapon, shed from the eyes of his sweetheart.

'Rainbow, it is time for us to be reunited again, my love.' Something flew by him and it almost destroyed his bubble. But the prism in his hand protected him, making the flying object swerve around his source of transportation and continuing its course to Earth.

"What was that?" Fiore asked himself. "I don't like this. I have to get back to Earth."

On the outskirts of Tokyo rested the Space Agency Planet Observatory. A young astronomer--Kakeru-- walked to his telescope. "Hmm. Wonder if I'll see anything interesting tonight." He sat down in his chair and looked through his telescope. "Hello. What's this?" He finds something flying fast in outer space. He climbed to the roof and observed the object crashing in the coast. He wasted no time and hurried to his car and drove to the impact sight.

"I've gotta find that object that hit the Earth." He said. "I just know it's important."

He made a discovery; the thing that had crashed was made out of crystal. If only he knew what it could do, he wouldn't have gone near it.

The sailor scouts, in their ordinary selves, were outside watching a giant screen. Serena was eating ice cream and the others were circled around the fountain, including Serena's best friend, Lydia. Lydia's winter break came up and she wasn't planning on coming. She wanted to stay home and wasn't in the mood for traveling. Ever since the parting with her love, Fiore, Lydia's heart turned cold and hard and didn't speak much about Fiore or love. She tried to bury it inside her, but it was hard. She missed Fiore so much. However, Serena was persistent and had _begged_ Lydia to come visit her. She knew exactly what her best friend was going through. Lydia sat next to the fountain, looking at her reflection.

'Fiore, will I ever see you again?' she thought.

Interesting came on the screen and everyone watched with interest.

"From the International Space Agency today, the most recent woman to be selected as a member of the next space flight crew is Himeko Nayotake of Japan. She's been chosen to be part of a select team of scientists. They've been working on the new Lunar Frontier Project and are making final preparations for their flight to the moon, which is approaching quickly."

Serena put a hot, sweet treat in her mouth as she watched the news.

"Way cool!" Rini exclaimed. "That spaceship's going to the moon!"

"Oh…I wish I could fly to the Moon with Darien on a spaceship." Serena said dreamily.

This made Lydia want to throw up. She got up and laughed dryly. "Oh please," she shook her head and tried to be humorous, hiding her aching heart with a joke, "well, if yeh do, say hello to Fiore for me, won't yeh?"

"You don't even have to fly to the Moon, Serena." Luna said. "You're spacey enough. Junior High is soon coming to an end, and you have to start thinking about your high school entrance exam."

"Blah blah! Who are you supposed to be? My conscience fairy?" Serena demanded. "Maybe if you knew something about love, you wouldn't be such a stick-in-the-mud."

"She's a cat!" Lydia exclaimed. "Come on!"

"What's to know?" Luna asked then sneezed. "I'm a cat. Cat's don't fall in love."

Artemis and Lucky exchanged glances.

"I told you," Artemis mumbled to Lucky.

"Oh, don't be that way, chum," Lucky said.

"Oh Luna, are you sick?" Rini asked.

"I caught a cold yesterday." She replied and sneezed again. Her kitty nose was red.

"See you later, Serena," Luna said. "I'm going home."

"Why don't we offer to walk her home?" Lucky asked.

"Why, she's not drunk?" Artemis questioned.

"Just do it, laddie!" Lucky insisted, pushing him to Luna.

"You're right," Artemis said and walked to Luna. He cleared his throat; "I'll walk you home if you like. Oh, I mean, we will."

"Aye," Lucky said, "Back in Ireland after St. Patty's day, we always make sure everyone gets home all right."

"I'm not drunk, Lucky," she muttered, "I just have a cold. I'll be all right, gentlemen."

"But…" Artemis and Lucky said.

"No need to worry," Luna told them, "I'm just going home. I will be all right." She walked away.

"Worth a try," Artemis whispered to Lucky.

Lydia saw a young man with auburn hair in the corner of her eye. She let out a gasp. "Can it be?" In her heart, she believed it was Fiore, in his human form.

"What is it, Lydia?" Serena asked.

"Fiore," Lydia whispered. She ran to where the young man was walking. "Fiore!" She touched his shoulder and he turned around. She frowned. His eyes were green, not red and he was nowhere near as gorgeous as her love. "Oh, sorry about that laddie, I thought, thought yeh were someone I knew."

The young man she thought was Fiore smiled. "It's okay. Happens all the time." He walked in a building.

Serena walked to her best friend. "I'm sorry, Lydia." She said, putting her arm around her. "I was certain he was Fiore too."

"I think I'll go for a walk." Lydia said.

"I don't think so!" Serena cried. "I'm not letting you out of my sight! Remember what happened last time? You stayed outside late at night in the rain! You got cold, wet and sick and could've gotten pneumonia or worse. No way am I letting you get stuck in another thunderstorm, or a snowstorm! It's cold out!"

"She's right, Lydia," Amy added. "You had a very high fever. You were really lucky. If Darien found you any later…."

"Lassies, I'll be all right," Lydia insisted. "I'm not going to be outside all the time. I'll go in the arcade, maybe do some early Christmas shopping."

"In that case, go right ahead!" Rini shouted, wrapping her arms around Lydia's waist. "Psst, Aunty Lydia," she whispered in her ear, "I want a new stuffed bunny!"

"Rini!" Serena scowled.

"Yeh got it, lassie," Lydia said, patting her head. "I'll see yeh lassies later."

"OK," Serena sighed, "just make sure you come back home before it gets dark!"

"Yes, Serena, I will," Lydia put on a smile and walked away.

Luna walked home tiredly, trying to keep her eyes open. "I can't wait to get home. I feel so weak, and a nice, hot bowl of soup would be nice, too." She stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light to change. "Hurry and change, light."

As if she had telekinetic abilities, the light changed, but she hesitated. The cat was burning up with a fever. "Oh, I'm so dizzy," she said, making her way down the crosswalk. Her vision got blurry. "Maybe I should've let Lucky and Artemis walk me home after all." Her strength gave and she collapsed in the middle of the street. The light started to change back and a sports car was headed for the black cat.

"Aaaah!" she screamed as the driver applied the breaks. When she thought all was lost, someone came to her rescue.

"Gotcha." Some man said, scooping her up in his arms. Before she passed out again, Luna focused on a man with blue eyes and blond hair, gasping but with a smile on his face. It was Kakeru, the man from the space observatory.

"What, are you crazy?" the driver of the sports car shouted and drove away.

Luna woke up with blankets around her. "So you're awake, kitty," Kakeru said. Luna tried to get up. "You shouldn't move. You have a fever." Luna took the advice and lay back down. He dabbed her head with a cold towel to cool her fever.

Lydia was walking passed the greenhouse, a bag in hand. She walked up to the fountain, which was frozen now. She tried to stay away from this spot, but couldn't help it. It was the first time she saw him.

"Thought I'd fine yeh here, lassie," Lucky said, jumping up on the fountain. He spotted the bag in her hand. "Ah, got anything in there for me?"

"Oh, Lucky, yeh'll have to wait for Christmas!" She exclaimed, petting his head.

"You miss this Fiore character, don't you?" he asked.

She sighed, "Lucky, you wouldn't understand…"

"Why, because I'm a cat?"

"Not just any cat," she sighed, "my guardian cat."

"Hey, I'm not like Luna," he told her, "and anything can fall in love. All hearts can melt, even ones made out of ice."

"Are yeh suggesting my heart has turned cold?!" she growled.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yeh not the same, Lydia," Lucky said. "Yeh used to be so happy, so cheerful, so full of life and light and dreams. Yeh have given up on looking for the rainbow coins and cleaning out the haunted castles back home."

"I found the yellow rainbow coin when we came back," Lydia said, folding her arms.

"Yes yeh did," Lucky said. "Listen, girl, I know you miss Fiore and I may be just a mere cat, but I understand human feelings too. I know yeh hurt, but yeh must go on."

"But I miss him so much, Lucky!" Lydia sniffed.

"I know," Lucky told her, "but yeh will always have me, Serena, Darien, the other scouts. And besides, maybe yeh'll see Fiore again when the time comes. Maybe there is something he is searching out there and he has to do it alone. I know he can't live on Earth like humans do, but he can always visit. I'm sure he's watching over yeh out there. I guess yeh just need more time, eh?"

"When did you get to be so wise, Lucky?" Lydia asked, trying to smile.

"It comes with the job," Lucky replied and jumped in her arms. "Now, let's get home. It's cold out here!"

"But Lucky, yeh've got more fur than any cat I ever known!" She said, rubbing his fur. "It can't be that cold. It isn't cold to me."

Lydia and her cat came to Serena's home. "See, Serena, I told you I'd be back before the day's over!" Lydia said.

"I'm glad you're home," Serena said, "because Luna's not!"

The next morning when Luna woke up, she found Kakeru sitting up sleeping in a chair in front of her. She is very surprised and moved by this. _I can't believe it! He sat up all night long just for me? He even risked his life for me!_

"Hey, where's Luna?" Artemis wondered out loud.

"You mean she hasn't come home yet?" Rini asked.

"I wonder where she is," Amy said.

"She was sick yesterday!" Raye shouted. "I home she's not all by herself in need of food and care!"

Serena moaned pathetically.

"I should've walked her home, poor Luna," Artemis moped.

"Don't be so hard on yerself," Lucky said. "She didn't want us to."

"I'm worried," Serena said, "I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry, lassies," Lydia told them, trying to be cheerful and smiling through her pain of missing Fiore, "maybe someone found her and took her in"

"But what if no one did?" Mina asked, "what if she ran away from home?"

They all gasped.

"Well, Serena, " Lita began, "Do you think that's possible?"

"Weren't you being mean to her?" Raye demanded.

"OOH! Of course not!" Serena shouted. "What are you talking about, Raye?!"

"I'll bet you and your big mouth made her leave!" Raye accused.

"I'm more mature than you!" Serena said, blowing a raspberry.

"Get real!" Raye said, doing the same. They continued this.

"Would you two stop?" Lydia asked, rubbing her head.

"Enough fighting!" Artemis shouted. That stopped the fight between Raye and Serena.

"We're not getting anywhere this way," Lucky added. "We'll just have to look for Luna."

"Let's split up." Artemis said.

"Right!" The girls said. Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye went to the right, Serena and Rini went to the left and Lydia went straight across the street.

At the place Luna was staying, she looked around her surroundings. There were many things having to do with space.

"I hope you'll be able to eat something." Kakeru said and put down a plate of food.

Luna hopped off the bed and inspected the cat food for a moment. Then hunger took over and she chowed down.

"You look much better today. So you like your food?"

Luna meowed her approval. The doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. "Yes?"

"Surprise! It's me!" Himeko shouted.

"Himeko! Welcome back! When did you get in?"

"I flew in early this morning." She replied. She walked in and saw Luna eating the food. "Huh?" she smiled and turned back around. "Have you seen the news about my new…Lunar Project?"

"Of course." He replied. "Congratulations."

"Is that it?" she asked, expecting more.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. She turned and walked a few steps to the balcony and turned back to him. "I've been away a long time. What's new with you?"

"Uh, actually, I do have news. I just discovered a new comet."

"You have?"

"Yeah, when it was near the moon." He explained. "I came up with the name Princess Snow Kaguya."

"So you found it while you were observing the moon? That's funny. I don't recall hearing about it at the Space Agency. Are you sure you saw it?"

"You doubt me?! I saw it with my own eyes!" He shouted. "I found something that may be a piece of the comet!" He walked to his desk and picked up a small culture dish. "It fell from the sky right after I found it! Check it out."

"Wow," Himeko commented.

Luna walked over to look up at the crystal, curious.

"Okay, there's one problem, though." Kakeru said. "The comet disappeared right away, so my colleagues at the Space Center are doubtful of its existence. You believe what I said, don't you?"

"Uh…" Himeko mumbled.

"I'm sure I saw it!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not sure what to believe." Himeko said. "You also claimed there was a princess who lived on the moon. You're alone so much when you're studying. Maybe you've lost perspective."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kakeru shouted. "Whenever I observe the Moon, I feel some strange but powerful force!"

"You make it so hard to believe you're a well-respected scientist." Himeko said.

"So you don't believe me then." Kakeru said, putting down the dish.

"Kakeru, I believe you're a highly intelligent man of science." Himeko said firmly. "You've studied Physics, Biology, Medicine, and Space Engineering. You have various degrees; including a Ph.D. I'll tell you what I find very difficult to believe. Even with your extensive, scientific background, you still live by these unscientific stories!"

The crystal suddenly glowed and Kakeru felt odd. He grunted and held himself. Both Himeko and Luna were concerned. The glow faded away.

"What's wrong?" Himeko asked, reaching for him.

He pushed her away. "Sorry. I'm not feeling well at the moment. Look, maybe you better go now. Okay?"

"Try and understand this, Kakeru." Himeko said. "I've come all the way home just to spend my one-week holiday with you, and now you're telling me to leave?"

"I'm sorry," Kakeru said.

"I'll go then," Himeko said and left.

Luna meowed and walked up to Kakeru. He picked her up. "I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I have been happy for her success?"

Himeko was right outside the door, unbeknownst to him.

"I knew it'd been her lifelong dream to go up in space, and I shot it down!" Kakeru muttered. "Anyway, what should I call you?"

"Lu…" Luna began and quickly shut her mouth.

"Huh?" Kakeru mumbled.

_I better be careful not to talk. _Luna thought, embarrassed.

"Blackie? Rocket? Or maybe your name should be Comet?" He guessed. "But there's a crescent mark on your forehead. Let's see…Moon?"

Her eyes perked up and he sensed he was close.

"Luna."

Luna meowed acceptingly.

"All right! It's Luna!" Kakeru said happily. "I guessed the right name!"

She meowed again. _You got it! _She thought.

"Luna is a perfect name for you. You must have a very thoughtful and clever owner to have chosen a name that suits you so well." He noticed that Luna hadn't finished her meal. "Luna, here…try some star flakes."

Luna tried some in a bowl and he sat down, wrapping his arms round his knees. "Since these are the closest things to a shooting star, I'd like to wish for Princess Kaguya to appear someday. I've believed there was a princess on the Moon since I was a child. What do you think, Luna? Do I sound crazy for thinking there's some mysterious life force on the moon?"

Luna shook her head.

"Well, it's nice to know someone believes in me."

Himeko continued to listen in on his conversation with the cat.

"I know I'm a scientist, but the other side of me loves fairy tales." Kakeru admitted. "Could it be a combination of my love for fairy tales and my scientific observations that give me such a strong feeling about the moon?"

He heard footsteps.

"Huh?" He and Luna stepped out just to see Himeko leave the observatory. "Himeko…"

Later, Luna was out on the balcony thinking about Kakeru. _What is this strange feeling I have? I've never felt quite like this. He's so good to me and he's so kind and gentle._

The cat sighed. She couldn't describe this new feeling. Maybe she wasn't just any ordinary cat after all.

TBC


	2. Cold Front

**All Hearts Can Melt 2**

**Cold Front**

_Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this fic are the ones you won't see in the series, like Lydia. Bummer and she'd be a good addition too._

The strange comet behind the moon came to life again and Princess Kaguya bragged about her devious plot to take over Earth. Fiore's bubble approached behind her and he saw her and realized it was she who he heard laughing earlier

"Who is that?" he wondered quietly to himself. "What does she want?"

Kaguya started to laugh again and Fiore witnessed her scheme. "Beautiful Planet Earth…the ultimate treasure in this universe, that I've been coveting since the beginning of time! At last, it is all mine!"

"Oh no you don't," Fiore muttered, "I'm not letting you do anything to harm the Earth or it's inhabitants! Especially Sailor Rainbow! I'll stop you!" He wanted to stop her right then in and there, but he knew he wouldn't have a chance in outer space and in his bubble. He had to get to Earth and warn everyone, before it was too late. He made his bubble fly past Kaguya and to Earth, locating Ireland. 'She told me about the rainbow coins she's been searching for at this part of Earth.' He thought. 'Maybe I'll find her there!'

"Hmm, what was that?" Kaguya asked herself when she saw Fiore's bubble fly past her. "Oh, no matter, I have much important things to attend too!" She laughed as she landed onto Tokyo. She took a deep breath and blew out icy cold wind, crating figures made out of ice. "Yes, my lovely and talented Snow Dancers. You may proceed with my plan to freeze up planet Earth! Ha ha ha!"

'Rainbow, my love,' Fiore thought as he came through the clouds of Earth over Ireland, 'I'm coming! Soon, we'll be together again.'

Lydia walked to Darien's apartment and knocked on his door, with Lucky at her feet. "Maybe Darien found her," Lydia suggested.

"I just hope she's not in trouble," Lucky said.

Darien opened the door and smiled. "Lydia, hi! What brings you here?" Behind him, his stereo was playing.

"We're looking for Luna," Lydia replied. "Have yeh seen her? Is she here"

"Luna? No."

"She's disappeared," Lucky said.

"Oh, thanks anyway, Darien," Lydia said and noticed the paper next to the mat. "Oh, here's your paper. I'd better keep looking. Bye. Come along, Lucky." She turned and Darien called out to her.

"Lydia, wait, don't leave just yet," Darien said. "It's been a while. Come inside. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"I really shouldn't," Lydia said, "I know yer busy." She kept her back to him. She couldn't bear to look at his friendly, kind face. It just made her want to cry. The tone of his voice, so soft and gentle was too much too.

"I'm not too busy for my friends," Darien said.

"Thanks, Darien, but," she whispered and let out a sigh.

"What's the _matter_?" he asked, in a coaxing, joking, kind of way to make her smile or open up. "Come on, Lydia, you can tell me anything. It's Fiore, isn't it?"

"Don't mention his name!" Lydia shouted, whipping around. "Never mention that name to me!"

"Lydia," Darien mumbled. "I was only trying to--"

"Oh, Darien, I'm sorry," Lydia said, looking down. "I didn't mean to say that. Just whenever I hear that name I--" she shook her head unable to finish.

"Lydia," Darien walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. "You must really miss him."

"I try not to think about him, but I can't," Lydia admitted. "Every time I look at the sky, or a flower, or hear something about aliens in outer space…I'm reminded of Fiore!" She took out the corsage from her pocket and it was still as beautiful as the day he gave it to her. No petals had fallen off and the color hadn't faded. Her love for him was still strong as ever. "Especially this flower. I carry it with me all the time. I even thought I saw Fiore yesterday! I'm losin' my mind!"

"No you're not," Darien insisted, "You're just in love. I know how you feel."

"But it's different for you," she sniffed, "you get to see Serena whenever you want…but for me and Fiore…it's just not that easy." She tried not to look at Darien. Even being near Darien made her nervous. He reminded her of Fiore. They both were handsome laddies, kind, gentle and the number one reason was that Fiore and Darien were good friends at one time too.

"Hey, look at me," he said.

"I can't…."

Darien pushed her chin up to look in her eyes. "I'm here for you, Lydia. Always."

"Don't do that." She grunted.

"Don't do what?"

"Being so, so kind to me. "

"Why not?"

"It'll make me blubber."

"And you think I'll be embarrassed?" he asked, close to laughter.

"No, I will." She said. "I hate being sad, lost in melancholy. It's not like me."

"I know, but even the happiest one of us have our sad times," Darien suggested.

"I just wish I could see him again," Lydia sniffled.

"You will. I'm sure of it." He tugged on her arm, "Come inside. Let's talk."

Lydia wanted to back out but couldn't. Her legs walked inside and Lucky followed her in. Darien had his arm around her and he led her to his couch. "Here, sit down. You look very tired. I guess sleep isn't easy for you, is it?"

"No," she muttered.

"I'll get you some hot cocoa," he said. "It always makes me feel better." He started to the kitchen.

"Put some Irish whisky in it, won't yeh?" she questioned abruptly.

Darien laughed, "How about some Irish cream flavored syrup instead?"

"Oh, close enough," Lydia mumbled and tapped her fingers on her knee. She yawned and Darien placed down two hot cocoas with Irish cream.

"Here, this ought to help," he said.

"Thanks, Darien," she said and picked up her mug, sniffed it and took a sip. She made a funny face. "This is, different."

"You've never had hot cocoa before, have you?"

"No," she replied.

"Like it?"

She took another sip but held it in her mouth, thinking about the taste before swallowing. "Not bad."

"Lydia," Darien began, holding his cocoa mug, "you're not the only one who misses Fiore."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss him too," he admitted. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank him enough for what he did. Bringing Serena back. He really was my friend, just trying to keep an old promise."

Lydia set down her mug. "He saved my life too. When I felt like I was going to die, I heard him speaking to me to stay alive. 'Don't die,' he said, 'don't die.' It wasn't a dream, Darien. It was real. I know it. Everything was so real. I could smell and feel and hear everything. " She let out a sigh. "I know he's coming back and I can't wait for that day. He made me a promise too. He said he would try to come back to me. He really did! But a part of me wishes than he'll never return because he'll just have to go back to outer space again!" she exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes. "And we'll need to say goodbye all over again and I don't think I'll be able to do it! I can't say goodbye to him twice! I can't, Darien, I can't!" She put her face in her hands and began to sob. "Oh what did you put in this cocoa?" she stood up and turned around so he couldn't see her cry.

"Lydia," Darien whispered and put his mug down. He walked up to her, turned her around, even though she tried to fight him on it. He pulled her in his arms and held her to keep her from moving. He had to let her let her cry, get it out of her one-way or the other. Lydia gave up and pressed her face into his chest. It just felt so good to be held again, by someone, anyone.

"Oh, Darien," she sobbed. "I miss him so much! I can't do anything. All I do is think about Fiore!"

"It's okay. It'll be okay. You're strong. I know you are." He said, rubbing her back. "Fiore will come and you'll be able to say goodbye again. He's out there. There's nothing to be afraid about."

"I've given up my quest to find the rainbow coins and everything," she admitted. "It just doesn't seem important to me anymore. It's like I've forgotten who I am. I don't want to be Sailor Rainbow, the scout of luck who finds treasure and cleans out haunted castles! I just want to be with Fiore!"

"I know you do," he said. "But you are still Sailor Rainbow and you can still do those quests. You used to get a rush out of them. It was an adventure for you. Fiore wouldn't want you to give up on that."

"I just want to see him again," she said, "so I know he's alive. It's been too long."

"But until he does come back," Darien told her, pushing her back to wipe her tears away, "you still have me, and Serena--"

"And me too, lassie!" Lucky cried.

"And lucky," Darien said, "we're all here for you. You're not alone, Lydia."

"I guess I just need some time," Lydia admitted.

"I understand."

On the streets, Serena and Rini were looking for Luna. "Luna!" They called. "Luna!"

Suddenly it began to snow. "It's snowing!" Rini exclaimed.

People noticed the snow and they commented on it.

"What the?"

"Oh my goodness."

"This is strange."

One of the snow dancers went after the people and with one swing of her arm, a cold wave flew, turning them all into ice.

Elsewhere, another snow dancer wreaked havoc on innocent bystanders. Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita witnessed it.

"What is that?" they shouted at once. But they knew how to take care of it.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

The snow dancer saw them and swung her arm, sending her powerful force. The scouts jumped out of the way.

Inside a café--Amara, Michelle, and Trista were talking--unaware of what was happening. They noticed people running from something as they passed the window.

"Get away from me!" A man commanded.

"Leave me alone!" Said a woman.

And as a fat man was going by the window, he was hit by a frozen blast and fell through the window. The three older girls hurry out of the café to see what was the matter and waste no time when they notice the spectacle going on.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

The three outer scouts attacked the snow dancer. Pluto jumped and wielded her garnet Rod. Uranus took her turn.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

As for the inners, they were battling the other snow dancer. "JUPTER THUNDER CRASH!"

But the thunder missed the snow dancer. However, Sailor Venus stepped forward to attack.

"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The snow dancer's arms were severed and she fell to the street.

"Well, she's no Venus de Milo," Venus joked.

But the snow dancer got up and charged them. Venus must've offended her.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury's bubbles stuck to the dancer, preventing her from moving. Mars jumped to the opportunity.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Her fiery attack melted the ice dancer. One was down, how many left to go?

Lydia sighed, "Thanks Darien. And I'm sorry." She picked up her cocoa.

"What for?" he questioned.

"If I bothered yeh," she explained. "I shouldn't be so sad. I guess it's the weather."

"Hey, if you're sad, I want to know if there's something I can do to help." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "We're friends."

"I dun't know whut I'd do without yeh," Lydia said, tucking a pigtail behind her and smiling.

"Hey, is that a smile?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

Lydia blushed and walked to the window. "Hey, it's snowing. Glad I'm in here and not out there!" she laughed, until she saw a snow dancer attacking people. "Oh no!" she dropped her mug. It broke, leaving a mess on Darien's kitchen floor.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" he questioned, coming to her side.

"Darien, look! There are some kind of creatures out there!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window.

"Let's go," Darien urged. "We've got to stop 'em."

"Can yeh fight, lassie?" Lucky questioned, jokingly "or are you too out of practice?"

"Oh, I may be heartsick but I am still Sailor Rainbow!" Lydia exclaimed, reaching to her brooch . "Besides, I can handle those things out there!"

Darien smiled, "Atta girl!"

"RAINBOW YELLOW COIN POWER!"

Serena and Rini also had trouble with a snow dancer. It was chasing them and they hopped every time she sent a cold wave at them.

"HELP!" I'm getting cold shivers on my neeeeck!"

The two stopped suddenly and pointed to the sky. "Whoa, look!" they said and ran into a store.

The snow dancer looked at whatever it could be they were pointing to. But it was nothing of importance. When she looked back to where Serena and Rini had been, they were gone! The Snow Dancer was left confused.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

Rini and Serena transform to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. The snow dancer has forgotten about them and found other victims to play with.

"Hey, ice lips!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The snow dancer turned.

"You sure have nerve!" she spoke, "Our people have warmth and heart and won't tolerate the cold shoulder from you!"

"So look out!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled.

"We're sailor scouts…"

"And we stand for love and justice!"

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And in the name, we shall…"

"Chill your jets!"

The snow dancer turned around in circles, making copies of herself. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon looked on in surprised.

"Hey." Sailor Mini began. "Wait, how did she do that? Whoa."

"Excuse me. Pardon me," Sailor Moon said, "you're starting to make me dizzy." Sailor Moon lost her coordination and her eyes became swirls. "Stop the ride."

"Sailor Moon," Mini Moon insisted, "Don't let yourself get dizzy." But she is dizzy herself.

"You're right," Sailor Moon closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the snow dancer. She maintained her stability, listening for the real one. "Hey freezer freaks. Stop right there!"

The images all disappeared.

"Huh? AH!" Sailor Moon cried, grabbing her head in frustration. "They're not listening to me!"

The snow dancer appeared behind her and tried to grab her. Sailor Moon ducked but lost her spiral heart scepter. The Snow dancer appeared over it and got ready to decide the two scouts' fate. But a rose interrupted her.

"Hooray it's…" Sailor Mini Moon began and they look up to see…

"Saint Nick?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Santa Clause?" Mini Moon added.

It was an advertising balloon and someone dressed up as Santa Clause with the reigns. Sitting next to him was a female elf with a long green coat with fur around the collar and the cuffs of her sleeves.

"And an elf?" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon said together, raising eyebrows.

The two figures in the balloon got up together and waved.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa Claus said, "And..." he reached in front of his chest, pulling away his Santa Claus outfit. It was really indeed Tuxedo Mask. "A happy new year!"

The elf pulled off her coat and hat, revealing herself as Sailor Rainbow. "Yeh've been a bad lassie!" she said pointing at the snow dancer as she grasped for the rope of the balloon. "No presents for yeh!"

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon shouted, "it's you!"

"And Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Mini Moon added gleefully. "All right!"

"Winter for us is a long and difficult season, but that's okay. We expect it." Tuxedo Mask disclaimed. "Your evil, permanent winter, however, is wrong!"

"Bloody wrong!" Sailor Rainbow added.

"You don't say." The snow dancer said, shrugging. She began to hit Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Rainbow with an ice wave, but Sailor Rainbow pulled out a shamrock as Tuxedo Mask picked her up.

"STROKE OF LUCK!" Sailor Rainbow shouted, tossing the shamrock toward the ice wave as a shield and it grew to a larger size. It became frozen and Tuxedo Mask jumped to the ground with Sailor Rainbow in his arms. He set her down.

"Let's see what you've got, Sailor Rainbow." He said.

Sailor Rainbow looked at Sailor Moon, "I dunno, maybe yeh should do it, Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Mask frowned. Sailor Rainbow not wanting to finish off the job?

Sailor Moon looked surprise for a moment then laughed, holding up her fist. "You can do it, Rainbow!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Why don't you just do it together?" Mini Moon suggested.

"Good idea," Sailor Moon said.

"That's usin' yer noggin', li'l lassie!" Sailor Rainbow cried. She lifted up her white scepter that had the three rainbow coins on them with a cloud on the top and a golden ribbon around it. "RAINBOW BURNING…"

"MOON SPIRAL…"

"SUN STROKE!"

"HEART ATTACK!"

The snow dancer screamed as she covered herself from the light of the blinding sun. Hearts were swirling around toward her. Blinded, a giant heart smashed into her. She fell back with a scream and died. All the ice melted and everything returned into normal.

Tuxedo Mask stood with the three sailor scouts on a rooftop, observing what had just happened. Sailor Rainbow sat on the corner, trying to smile. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon however, were looking onto the streets with happy faces. Even though Sailor Rainbow had helped and was glad everything was back to normal, she felt like she was no of use.

'Why did I try to get out of it?' she wondered, 'I could've taken that snow dancer on my own, couldn't I?'

"Ooh, back to normal." Sailor Moon said happily. "It's as if nothing ever happened. I'm glad that's over."

"Sailor Rainbow," Sailor Mini Moon said, glancing up to her, "great job."

"Really?" Rainbow mumbled.

"I knew you could do it," she insisted, "you're even better than Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask smiled and Sailor Moon became red with anger. "Hey!" she shouted.

Sailor Rainbow tittered and covered her mouth. "Glad I could help."

Back on the comet, Princess Kaguya talked to her snow dancers about important business.

"I guess I underestimated the people of Earth. My lovely Snow Dancers," Princess Kaguya said, "were you able to locate the crystal that I deposited on Earth?"

They all drooped their heads and conversed in their singing tongue.

"Once we find that crystal, we can freeze up the Earth!" Kaguya exclaimed. "Now, go find it!"

Singing, the snow dancers flew away.

"Long, long ago, I almost reached you, planet Earth, but a great light forced me back!" Kaguya recalled. "Ever since then, I've been stuck on a long journey in space, and all I've been able to think about was how and when I could return to claim you. Now that I'm here, I've implemented a plan to slowly but steadily take you as my very own, once I find that Crystal! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Back on Earth, the sailor scouts met up on a pedestrian bridge to talk about their new enemies.

"I wonder what our strange new enemies are." Mina began.

"Nothing like the ghosts back at me home," Lydia whispered to herself.

"Yeah, where do they come from and what do they want?" Lita demanded.

"Whatever they are," Amara said, "we better take them seriously."

Michelle and Trista nodded. Rini looked down and discovered something. "Luna!"

"Luna!" Serena shouted.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"Where?" questioned Lita.

Luna was walking down the street, looking much better, with a yellow ribbon around her neck. "Luna!" Serena shouted as Luna jumped in her arms. "I've been so worried!" She began to cry.

"See?" Lydia asked the girls, "told yeh she'd come back."

"Where'd you get that yellow ribbon, Luna?" Rini asked.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Luna asked, looking down at it. She blushed slightly and remembered how she had gotten it.

Kakeru had tied it around her neck. "Come and see me again some time?" he had asked.

Luna shook the memory away. "It doesn't matter." She insisted. "What really matters is that an unidentified comet is getting closer to the Moon!"

"A comet?" Serena asked.

Lydia gasped and once again, was reminded about Fiore. "Fiore," she whispered.

Fiore had just landed in the hills of Ireland. It was very cold and the snow went up to his knees. Lucky for him, that he had his good luck charm from his love that was keeping him warm from the cold with its power. He was still a bit chilled, however and he hugged himself.

"S-sailor R-rainbow," he stuttered, "I'm here. I'm here now. I am coming."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Questions

**All Hearts Can Melt 3**

Questions

The characters you see on Sailor Moon are not mine, but the new ones in this fic are! Like Lydia, Lucky, just to name a few…

Madam Indigo stepped out of the cottage. She had seen something fall out of the sky. "What was that?" she asked herself, walking thorugh the snow. She saw something glowing up ahead and walked up to it. She shielded her eyes and found a snowflake-like crystal.

"Beautiful," Madam Indigo whispered, picking the crystal up. It fit inside her palm and as she walked inside, it glowed. She grimaced and clutched her chest. "Goodness…my heart…ooh, I had better get inside." She huddled inside, hung it up on a wall and sat down in her rocking chair.

"I do hope Lydia's having a good time." She said, sipping her tea.

Five of the six pre-teen sailor scouts and Rini were at the Cherry Hill Temple cooking potatoes over a pile of burning leaves. Lydia was sitting on the steps, looking quite glum with Lucky curled up in her lap.

"I just did some research," Ami said, "but there's no record at all of the comet Luna mentioned."

"Yeah, and even Amy's computer didn't have any information on it." Raye added.

"These monsters are probably the cause of the comet, but where are they?" Lita asked. "Maybe they gave up."

"I wonder if Fiore saw it," Lydia said suddenly, raising her head while petting Lucky.

"Huh?" the other girls asked.

"What do you mean, Lydia?" Serena asked.

"Fiore. Maybe he's seen the comet," she went on. "He's been in space for a long time. And if he's seen the comet, then I'm sure he's probably trying to warn us. What do yeh lassies think? Is it possible?"

"Yeah," Lita said, "that makes sense."

Lydia smiled, "Aye…I just hope, nothing happened to him out there." Her smile quickly faded and she looked down again. "If that comet--" she trailed off and shook her head. "Anyway, it is important we find out about that comet."

Serena bit her lip, "Oh, Lydia." She cleared her throat, "Hey, it's all right, Lydia. Come on over, it's warmer next to the fire."

"Yeah, Lydia," Rini added, running to her young godmother and taking her by the hand. "Why don't you cook a potato? They're really yummy!" She pulled Lydia over to the fire and Lucky jumped off her lap just as Mina was running to meet them.

"My bad I'm late, guys." Mina said.

"So what's new?" Raye demanded. "You're always late."

"Hmm…" Artemis hummed, looking around. Knowing what he was thinking, Lucky cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Actually, I met a really cool guy on the way here and he…" Mina began.

"Hey, where's Luna?" Artemis asked.

"Not here, laddie," Lucky whispered.

"She didn't come." Serena said. "She said she had something else to do. Is this ready yet?" She blew on her potato.

"Luna's been acting really weird lately." Rini stated. "She's been reading a book for doctors on medicine and eating star flakes for dinner."

"Star flakes?" Artemis mumbled.

Lucky nodded, "aye."

"That's right." Amy said. "She asked me if she could borrow my medical textbook the other day."

"I saw her hanging around the planet observatory at the Space Agency the day before yesterday." Mina recalled. "I called to her, but she didn't hear me. She didn't quite seem to be herself."

"How about that new yellow ribbon?" Raye asked. "What does it mean?"

"I'll say she hasn't been herself." Serena muttered. "She hasn't nagged me about my schoolwork for days." Serena stood. "I think she has a problem." She bit into her potato, but it burned her mouth. "YEOW!"

"What a dork!" Raye exclaimed.

"Serena…" Amy mumbled.

Lydia smirked, "care for some ice water, lassie?" she asked then laughed. The others looked at her while Artemis called Lucky over away from the girls.

"What?" Lydia asked, recovering from laughing.

"It's good to see you laugh again," Lita said.

"Even at Serena's expense," Raye smiled.

"Hey!" Serena shouted.

"Lucky, I need you to do something for me," Artemis said to the orange cat as they turned a corner for privacy from the girls.

"What can I do yeh for, mate?" Lucky asked, sitting on his back legs.

"I need you to talk to Luna for me," he said.

"You what?" Lucky nearly shouted. "You mean, pry whatever is going on with her? I'm not putting my nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Shh!" Artemis hushed. "Please, Lucky. She's like a sister to you, right?"

"Not exactly. Serena and Lydia are just very close so I guess it just seems that way that we have a sibling-like relationship too."

"And you're in the same house as she is," Artemis added, "You get to see her more than I do."

"Well, not now that she goes to the planet observatory very often," Lucky admitted.

"What for?" Artemis asked.

"It's not of my business," Lucky muttered. "I am not going to spy on her!"

"Please, Lucky. Talk to her."

"You're the one who is in love with her," Lucky insisted, getting up and stretching, "why don't _you_ talk to her?"

"I'm not very good with words," Artemis confessed, blushing.

"So kiss a blarney stone," Lucky shrugged.

"What?"

"Kissing a blarney stone will enable someone to speak with eloquence."

"Really?" Artemis questioned, sounding convinced, "are there any of these blarney stones nearby?"

"Only in Ireland," Lucky insisted, "and I'm not exactly sure if they work or not. I never kissed one."

"I'm willing to try it!" Artemis exclaimed. "Does Lydia have one with her?"

Lucky shrugged, "wouldn't doubt it. She has dozens of good luck charms."

"Wonderful!"

"But I think she left her good luck box at home," Lucky added.

"Ohhh," Artemis groaned.

Lucky smiled, "but I'll look for it."

"Will you still talk to Luna for me?" Artemis questioned. "Please? She'll listen to you!" Artemis propped his paws onto Lucky.

"All right, all right!" Lucky exclaimed, pushing his front legs down "I'll talk to her for you! Don't get yer tail in a not, laddie! The lassies will see yeh!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Oi," Lucky mumbled, "why me?"

"When?" Artemis asked.

"I'll do it now so it'll be over with!" He went on his way home to talk to Luna.

Meanwhile, in Ireland, Fiore was stepping through a blizzard in the hills. Even with the prism's energy, he was still cold.

He saw through the snow a green valley. He squinted, "that is strange. That place is as green as spring."

He walked down to the valley and looked around. There wre green trees all over the place and it felt warm. He walked to the largest tree in the middle of the forest. It seemed to be glowing.

"Strange," he rubbed his hand over the bark and the tree to seem to have come alive.

"What are you doing here?" it demanded.

"Huh?"

Vines ensnared Fiore's body, lifting him up in the air.

"How dare you trespass through here?" the tree said. "You are after the rainbow coins!"

"Rainbow coins," Fiore mumbled, "wait, no! I'm not, but I know someone who is looking for them. Sailor Rainbow! She has already found the first two. She may have found the third by now. Please, if you let me take this one I can give it to her."

"And why should I trust you?" the tree demanded. "The coins are for the Rainbow Princess. She needs to prove her worthiness. What proof do I have that you know her and you're not trying to get it for yourself?"

"I do have something," Fiore grunted, "She gave me a prism." He wriggled his hand through the vines and summoned the tear shaped prism. "Here! Here is my proof! Now release me!"

The tree looked at the prism and paused before dropping Fiore on the ground.

"Why should I give you the coin?"

"Something very bad is going to happen to Earth," Fiore said, "I saw something in space. An ice witch is going to freeze it. If you give me the coin I can give it to Sailor Rainbow so she can have the power to stop her! Please, I give you my word I will not use the coin for myself!"

"If I do give it to you," said the tree, "she will have to prove her worthiness for it later."

"But...you already know…because she's the only one that can use them!"

"Perhaps, but she has to show us that she can protect them," the tree said, "prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. We have to witness her power. I wouldn't give you the coin unless the coin unless the Earth really was in danger. All right. I will surrender the coin to you but when she collects the others, she will have to fight me in battle, to prove her worthiness of it."

Fiore sighed. "Very well."

"You must use the prism she gave you to summon the coin. I cannot just surrenderit to you."

Fiore nodded and held the prism out. The sun came through the clouds and into his prism, forming a spectrum that hit the tree. It groaned and set off a green energy as a crack opened up in the trunk. Fiore drew the green coin from the crack and he reached for it.

"Now, go." The tree said as the greenness of the valley faded and became covered with nsow.

Fiore turned around, "I will not fail."

Fiore pressed on through the trees until he came to a town. To keep from scaring the human race, he changed into his human form. He was able to walk around freely and no one knew the alien behind the human exterior. He glanced at each building and person.

'Must find her,' he thought. 'Wish I knew her real name. She didn't tell me.'

Fiore coughed and held his arms around himself.

"Are yeh all right, laddie?" an Irishman asked sweeping snow off his mat.

Fiore nodded, "I'll be all right. I am looking for someone. Have you heard of Sailor Rainbow?"

The Irishman grinned, "Know her? She's a legend around here! She put all the ghosts that were haunted the castles in their place and is looking for those legendary rainbow coins."

"You wouldn't know her true identity, would you?" he questioned. "It is really important that I find her."

"We'd all like to know her true identity, laddie," the Irishman confessed, "but no one knows who she is."

"I thank you," Fiore said, and walked on, leaving the Irishman back to his work. Fiore saw up ahead a cottage and was, for some reason, drawn to it. He walked to the cottage and knocked on the door.

"Who can that be?" Madam Indigo asked, getting up from her rocking chair. She opened the door to find a tired-looking, young man with auburn hair and crimson eyes. "Can I help yeh laddie?"

"I am looking for…Sailor Rainbow," he mumbled, holding out the prism and the rainbow coin in his hand. His eyes closed and he fell forward.

"Oh my!" Madam Indigo exclaimed. She caught Fiore and pulled him inside. She set him next to the fireplace and put a blanket around him. Fiore opened his eyes again in a matter of moments. "How long have you been out in this storm?"

"A while," he replied, sitting up. "Does Sailor Rainbow live here?"

"How do you--" Madam Indigo began and then it dawned on her, "dear lord, you're, you're Fiore! That alien boy she fell in love with!"

Fiore smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Madam Indigo."

"Is Rainbow here? I must speak with her. She and the sailor scouts are in danger."

"No, Sailor Rainbow, or as her real name is, Lydia, is not here," Madam Indigo said sadly.

"She is not searching for the rainbow coins right now is she?" Fiore asked, frightened, "it's dangerous out there!"

"No, she is in Japan with Serena and the other scouts." She replied. "For winter break. She's been really heartbroken since you two said your goodbyes."

"Then I should get to her," Fiore said, standing up.

"Wait, you must get some food," Madam Indigo said. Then she grimaced and grabbed her chest. "Oh my…my heart…argh!'

"Madam!" Fiore exclaimed, putting his arms around her and guiding her to a chair. Her pain stopped. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, it must be my age catching up with me," she replied offhandedly.

Fiore noticed the crystal on the wall. "What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, I found it outside, beautiful, isn't it?" she asked and once again, her pain came back. "Goodness…" She took in deep gasps of air and coughed.

Fiore knew what the crystal was. He grabbed the crystal.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Madam Indigo, I think this is the cause of your pain!" he exclaimed throwing the crystal into the fireplace. The fire burnt up the ice crystal and the flames changed to blue for a split second.

Madam Indigo suddenly felt much better. "The crystal…"

Fiore turned to Madam Indigo in his true form. "I have found the green rainbow coin. I must get it to Sailor Rainbow."

"How did you know about the rainbow coins?" she asked. "And about that crystal there?"

"Because I saw it in space," he replied. "With Princess Kaguya."

"Princess Kaguya?"

"Yes. She is on a comet of solid ice heading for Earth. She intends to freeze it up. Earth is in great danger!"

Indigo shook her head, "how horrible. Can she be stopped?"

"If I can warn the scouts in time," he said.

"Before you go," she said, "I need you to stay here a bit for something to eat and some rest."

"But time is wasting," he told her.

"Yes, but you would be no good to Sailor Rainbow if you are sick," she told him. "She needs you to be strong for her, Fiore. Lydia has always been strong, but now she is frail and weak. She's given up on the search for the rainbow coins shortly after finding the yellow one. She misses you horribly."

"I hate to be the cause of her pain," Fiore mumbled.

"She's afraid something happened to you in space," Madam Indigo went on. "She doesn't know if you were alive, dead, captured."

"I haven't forgotten about her," Fiore said, "I think of her always. I miss her too."

"Then you understand why you must be well before you journey to Japan," Madam said.

Fiore nodded.

"Besides," Madam said, "we'll have some time to get to know each other!"

"I'd like that," Fiore smiled.

Luna turned another page in Amy's textbook. "Too much. How will I ever know what is wrong with him?" she asked herself.

Lucky returned home and sighed before entering Serena's room. He heard what Luna said. 'I can't believe Artemis is making me do this.' he thought and walked inside.

"Wrong with who, Luna?" Lucky asked.

"Hmm, oh, Lucky!" she gasped, startled. "Hello! I didn't know you were back. How was the meeting?" she asked, changing the subject. "Are the others back too?"

He shook his head. "Just me. So, why are you looking through a medical book, Luna? Hoping to become a doctor?"

"Oh, well I," she blushed. "Ahem…I just wanted to learn more about physical aliments."

"I see," he said, laying on his stomach in front of her. "It is the cold and flu season."

'That's right,' Luna thought, 'maybe it's just the flu.'

"But if yeh ask me, Irish whisky cures everything!" Lucky joked.

"Do you have, um, something to do, Lucky?" Luna questioned.

"Nope," he replied. "How've you been, Luna? Over your cold?"

She nodded.

"I don't mean to pry," he said, "but I was just wondering, when yeh left for home the day of yer cold, yeh never made it home, did yeh?"

"Well no," she said.

"I hope yeh didn't get hurt or pass out cold in the middle of the road," Lucky said.

"Well, actually," Luna said, "I did."

"Oh, my," Lucky mumbled. "Artemis and I really should've gone after yeh."

"Don't' worry, Lucky," she said, "Someone saved me."

"Oh, good," Lucky sighed. "So, who was this person?"

Luna made a face, "why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "just in case I have a cold, I know where to go. Is this person a cat lover?"

"I think so," she said. "Kakeru. He's a scientist at the observatory."

"Oh, so that is why you go there a lot."

"Have you been spying on me?" she demanded.

"Eh? Oh, no!" he said, chuckling, "Mina just said she saw you there the day before yesterday."

"Oh," Luna whispered and blushed. "I see."

"I'm glad someone took care of yeh though," he said. "He got yeh that ribbon?"

"Yes, he did," she replied. "I'm sorry, Lucky, but I must get going now."

"Observatory?"

"Er, yes." She walked out of the room and Lucky hung his head and let out a big sigh.

"That went pretty well," he mumbled.

Luna went to the observatory to check on Kakeru. She put her paws on the glass door to look though it. Kakeru was coughing and bedridden as Himeko was taking care of him. Luna attempted to open the sliding glass door and Himeko heard it.

"Huh?" Himeko said. She looked up and saw Luna try to get in. She walked up to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, little kitty. No cats in here today. Come again another time." She closed the door.

'But…' Luna thought, disappointed, 'Oh, I guess I'm just a cat.'

Lucky went to speak with Artemis about his talk with Luna. They were talking on the roof of Mina's house.

"So, how did it go?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Well, she didn't yell at me," Lucky said, "So I guess that's a good thing."

"See?" Artemis muttered. "You can talk to her. She would've yelled at me."

"But she did seem a bit uneasy about me asking questions," Lucky added.

"What did you ask her?"

"About what happened the day she was going home," he said.

"And?"

"Said that someone took her in. Just like Lydia had theorized. That is were the ribbon came from."

"What else did she say?"

"Well, not much after that," Lucky explained. "She left for the Observatory. The person who saved her lives there."

"She went back to this person?"

"Aye. I think his name was Kakeru," he shrugged, "I reckon she goes there a lot."

"What for?"

"I dunno," Lucky said, "she didn't tell me."

"Why didn't you follow her?"

"Hey, I'm not spying on Luna!" Lucky hollered.

"I just want to know why she's going there," Artemis sighed. "Maybe he serves good cat food or something."

"Star flakes," Lucky mumbled.

"Star flakes?"

"She's been eating star flakes a lot," Lucky said, "that's probably where she started eating them, at the observatory."

"You've got to follow her," Artemis insisted, "and find out why she's going on there."

"Artemis, no!"

"Please, I'd follow her myself but…she'd get mad at me and I wouldn't know when she goes. You're staying at the same house."

"But Artemis," Lucky groaned.

"Maybe this man has a cat," he said, "and she likes him. What if she's bonding to that cat more than us? And what if they--"

"Hey, don't go there!" Lucky shouted. "All right, I'll do it! I will follow Luna down to the observatory the next time she goes. But I don't have to like it!"

"Thanks, Lucky."

"I'll prove to yeh that there's nothing wrong with Luna," Lucky shrugged, "nothing at all, then yeh'll see yer just stressing out over nutin'!"

When dusk came, Serena got a chance to be with Darien. She was sitting on a bench in the park, leaning against him, her hand around his arm. She was speaking to him about Lydia and Luna. "I'm very worried about her, Darien," she whispered. "It's just not like Lydia to be so sad. But she did laugh today. She was laughing at me, of course. It was the first time I saw her laugh in a long while, I think, before she met Fiore."

Darien didn't say anything, instead, turned the next page of the book he was reading.

When Darien didn't comment about Lydia's behavior, she turned the subject onto Luna. "And Luna's acting weird too. She was sick and didn't come home. We found her shortly after we fought those ice freaks and that's when she told us about the comet. And so ever since that day she went missing, she's been acting very strangely. Darien," she pressed, pulling on his arm, "what do you think?"

Darien closed the book, looking a bit miffed. "Serena, maybe Luna would just like some time away to be all on her own." He told her. "You should probably stop hanging around her so much and respect her privacy. Lydia too. I just talked to her not too long ago and she'll be just fine. All she needs is just some more time."

"Uh, what do you mean hanging around?" Serena questioned. "Oh, I get what you're saying. Thanks a lot." She let go of his arm. "You think I'm hanging around my cat and my best friend. Lydia would confide in you instead of me."

"Huh?" Darien mumbled.

"You think that I'm just hanging around you, too, don't you? I'm just annoying." Serena covered her face and began to cry. Darien stood up.

"No, no, Serena!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean that!"

Luna was now walking by, feeling dejected. 'If I were only human, windows wouldn't be shut in my face, and I could actually help Kakeru.'

Then she saw Darien with Serena. She stopped and looked on in interest. However, Luna was not the only one who witnessed them together. Lydia was walking by too, playing with the Love Blossom.

'Still blooming,' Lydia thought. 'Fiore, where are yeh?' When she saw Serena and Darien, she stopped and hid behind a tree. She peaked around the tree and looked in on them. Her thoughts started to wander and she felt jealous. 'Darien and Serena in another silly fight. Serena doesn't understand Darien sometimes. She doesn't know what she has. She gets to see Darien whenever she wants when all the while….Fiore is floating around in space.'

"You totally misunderstood me, Serena." Darien said.

"I still feel like I'm just a big bother to you all the time." Serena mumbled.

"You've never ever bothered me!" Darien exclaimed. "I love to be with you! You gotta believe me!"

"You do?" she asked.

"More than anything else on Earth," he replied.

"Oh, Darien," Serena sighed and fell into his arms.

"Serena," Darien whispered. He pushed her back and then they kissed. Luna looked on, amazed, as Lydia was quite confused and angry.

Tears began to stream down Lydia's cheeks and she wondered if she had made a mistake in her past life, putting her two best friends together when she could've ended with Darien. She was reminded of all the sweet memories she and Darien shared together. After all, she had met him first and they shared more memories. Maybe she'd be the one in his arms right now and not Serena. 'I'm so stupid!' she thought. 'I could have Darien to myself! I've lost my best friend and…'

Lydia felt something happening to the love Blossom. "Wha?" She looked down at her treasure and a petal fell down. "No!" she bent down to pick the fallen petal.

Hearing Lydia, Serena broke the kiss. "Lydia?" she turned and called to her, "Hey, Lydia, what's up? You okay?"

Darien joined in. "Lydia, hey, why don't you join us?" He pushed Serena back a bit and gestured to the bench.

Lydia turned around and Serena saw the tears falling down Lydia's cheeks.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Serena asked. "Oh, you still miss Fiore, don't you?"

Lydia looked at the petal down in her hand. It began to wilt because instead of feeling love for Fiore, she was feeling contempt and anger and jealousy toward Serena for a split second and wondering what might have been if she and Darien would ever be. But she knew that would never happen and she didn't lose Darien.

'If I have done the right thing those centuries ago,' Lydia thought, 'then why do I feel so bad?'

He was still here. If she didn't let Darien go, or introduce him to Serena, then she never would've met Fiore, her true love and Serena would be dead if it weren't for him. She would've lost both Darien and Fiore, the two men that were most important in her life. Her best friend, her big brother, Darien, and her true love, her beloved flower, Fiore.

Serena took a step forward, "Lydia--"

But Lydia stepped back. Even if she knew that Darien and Serena belonged together, she couldn't be with them now. It hurt to see them together, so happy, fearing that she'll never see Fiore again. Her lip trembled a bit and she bit down on it. Her body shook and she let out a loud, heart-wrenching sob.

"Oh, Lydia--" Serena sighed, walking up to her with open arms. Darien looked on looking concerned as well.

'Maybe I was wrong about Lydia being okay…' he thought to himself.

But before Serena could comfort her, Lydia turned around and ran away from them as fast as she could, her braided pigtails swishing around her face.

"Lydia, wait!" Serena shouted, running and then stopped. "Oh…"

Darien walked up to Serena at put his arms around her as they watched Lydia run off.

"It breaks my heart to see her this way," Serena admitted and Darien turned her around to console her as she shed her own tears of concern and heartbreak.

When night came, Serena was brushing her hair getting ready for bed and Rini was already tucked in asleep in the bed. Lydia was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag, unable to fall asleep just yet and Lucky was lying next to her, looking like he was asleep, but was listening to Luna. Luna walked up to Serena and smelt her leg. "Serena, what's that pretty smell?"

"It's just some potpourri," Serena replied, opening a jar of potpourri. Luna jumped upon the dresser and sniffed it.

"Um…when you and Darien are together," Luna asked, "what do you actually talk about?"

"It's usually something yeh can't understand," Lydia mumbled.

Serena laughed at both what her cat and her best friend said. "What do we talk about? Anything I guess, but he's always so busy reading something."

"Ain't that the truth?" Lydia remarked, hitting her pillow and lying down again. After her heartbreaking sobbing fit from seeing Darien and Serena together, Lydia was left feeling irritable.

Serena sighed and shook her head. She began to tap her fingers together. "When he talks, he speaks with such intelligence and passion about the things he's interested in. Then after that…" She wiggled her pointer fingers.

"He has something important to do," Lydia groaned.

"After that?" Luna asked, remembering Darien and Serena's kiss.

"He usually just falls asleep on the sofa," Serena muttered casually.

"Darien can fall asleep anywhere," Lydia commented sitting up, "even in a tree."

"Oh bother," Luna said and fell off the sofa.

Lydia had a little laughing fit and Lucky, who was trying to look like he was sleeping, did his best to keep himself from laughing. He was more fixed about the questions Luna was asking Serena.

'Why is Luna asking these sort of questions?' he wondered inwardly.

"Oh, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Luna replied.

Serena walked over to the bed, "my favorite conversations with him," she chuckled and lowered her voice to a whisper, "are when he confides in me." She sat down on her bed.

Lydia smiled faintly. She remembered the times when Darien confided in her. Now, he had someone else to confide in. She almost felt that Serena was taking her place.

"Oh…" Luna mumbled.

"When he does fall asleep," Serena said, "he looks like such a sweet little child."

"Aye, until he snores," Lydia mumbled, lying back down.

"Uh, um, when you guys kiss," Luna asked hesitantly, "what's it like?"

"Huh?" Serena asked, appalled. Lucky almost jerked up awake.

Lydia answered her question before Serena did. She tightened her fingers around her pillow. "Yeh become so full of emotion that yeh feel yeh are about to burst!" Lydia said, remembering the kiss she shared with Fiore before she had to leave. Maybe it had been in her head and that little world they were in wasn't real, but that kiss sure felt real to her.

'Full and bursting?' Luna thought. 'Sounds like a balloon.'

However, Serena's answer was softer. "Oh, it's the most sweet and wonderful feeling. You it feels like you're melting."

'Sweet and melting? Sounds like an ice cream cone.'

When all three girls were asleep, Luna walked over the bed Rini and Serena were walking in. The covers were pushed down and they were sleeping in a funny position on their backs, breathing loudly. Lydia was lying on her back, her face scrunched up and sweaty.

"Darien," Rini and Serena whispered as they turned on their sides.

"Fiore," Lydia turned on her side and grabbed the corner of her pillow. "Fiore, what is it? What's going to happen? What do yeh mean, Earth is in danger?'

'The things she talk in her sleep are getting odder by the day,' Lucky thought. He saw Luna walking quietly up to the dresser and she jumped onto it. 'Hmm.'

Luna tried to open the jar, but was having some trouble with it.

'Why is she trying to open that jar?' Lucky wondered.

She popped off the top, but fell off the dresser. "Oh!"

"oooh," Lucky winced.

Luna landed on her feet, looking as if she wondered how she got there and the potpourri began to fall down on her. The jar wobbled and fell down onto her head.

Lucky shook his head, 'Poor Luna,' he thought.

After gathering her bearings, Luna walked up to the window and Lucky pretended to be sleeping again. The moment Luna escaped from the window, Lucky walked up underneath it, jumped up to it and watched Luna run down the street.

"I bet she's heading for the observatory again," Lucky said and walked down the porch. "Well, let's _observe_ what's so interesting there."

Every so often, Luna got the feeling she was being followed and Lucky hid behind trashcans, mailboxes, trees and other things until Luna continued onward to the observatory. Lucky witnessed her go up the steps and open the sliding glass door and enter.

Lucky peered around the corner. "Hmm."

Luna hopped onto Kakeru's bed and he woke up to see her looking at him.

"Luna, how nice to see you." He said.

Luna meowed.

'So this is Kakeru,' Lucky thought. ' I wonder how he guessed her name.'

"I was dreaming. Same old dream about becoming an astronaut. I always wanted to fly to the moon in a rocket, but I was never really healthy enough…and now…it's even worse."

The crystal glowed and Kakeru struggled, holding his chest. Luna gasped in concern and Lucky's eyes widened, remembering Luna's words.

_'How will I ever know what's wrong with him?'_

"The man's sick," he whispered, "and she…oh my…"

After the episode, Kakeru pulled out a photo of him and Himeko with a space team. "Oh my love, I wish I could at least watch you lift off."

Luna gasped again.

"Himeko can make my dreams come true for me. Oh Luna, I hope it's an exciting trip for her and that she comes back safely."

Luna mowed and he petted her.

"It's funny…but when I talk to you, it seems like you really understand me, like you're almost human."

Luna blushed, meowed, and wagged her tail appreciatively. Lucky had some trouble taking this in.

"It would be an amazing thrill to see the Earth and Moon from a different perspective in space. I wish I could show you, Luna." Kakeru went on. He opened his arm, "come here."

Luna didn't mind if she did. She walked right on him and settled comfortably.

"I don't believe it," Lucky whispered. "I think a cat is not the reason why Luna's been coming here."

"What a pretty scent." Kakeru commented, "It reminds me of…potpourri." He fell asleep and Luna looked up at him and remembered Serena's words.

_"When he does fall asleep, he looks like such a sweet little child."_

Then Lydia's.

_"Aye, until he snores._"

Luna paused to wait and see if Kakeru snored. But he didn't. He just made soft little breaths as he slept.

_"Oh Kakeru, I'd love to go up in space with you. If only I weren't stuck in this cat body." _She got up and came close to his face. Lucky knew what was about to take place.

"Luna," Lucky mumbled, "What do you think yer doing?"

Luna planted a soft, gentle kiss on Kakeru's cheek. She began to blush and her eyes twinkled. After witnessing this, Lucky stepped back and ran down the steps. 'Why did I let Artemis talk me into this?' Lucky wasn't sure how to explain this to him now, or whether to confront Luna. But one thing was for certain--after seeing this--he had to do something. He knew what Luna was getting herself into and only because, he had been there himself.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Bringing Up the Past

**All Hearts Can Melt 4**

**Bringing Up The Past**

_I do not own any of the SM characters you see on TV.  Just the ones I've made up._

Energy was forging throughout Luna's body.  She felt more emotion at that moment than she ever had.  She raced out of Kakeru's home, down the steps toward the streets.  Watching her come forward from up in a tree was Lucky.  He pondered what he should do.  He was going to tell Artemis he was just worried about nothing.  But Luna being in love with a human was a serious deal.  It wasn't _nothing_. Should he forget it?  Or tell Artemis and the others what had happened?  Should he try and stop Luna?  But Luna was like the sister he wished he had and because of that, he had to do something.  As she came close, he spoke.

"Hey, Luna…"

But she didn't hear him.  He spoke again.

"Luna, oi--"

Luna's head was in the clouds.  Lucky groaned and realized he had to take another course of action.  Just as she came underneath the tree branch he was sitting on, he jumped upon her and she fell.

"What--Lucky! What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Forgive me, Luna. I tried calling to you but you didn't hear me."  He told her.  "Luna, I know."

"Know what?"

"I saw you, Luna," Lucky said, sitting back on his hind legs.  "I saw you kiss that lad."

"Oh," she mumbled, "go on.  Say it."

"Say what?"

"How crazy I am to be in love with a human."

"I don't think you're crazy."

"Oh?"

He shook his head.  "So, he's the one who saved your life, eh?  He gave you that ribbon too?"

"He did."

"I bet whenever you're around him, yeh wish yeh could be human.  Yeh almost feel like you are."

"Yes," Luna said, blushing.  "Lucky, where is this coming from?  I thought for sure you'd think I was losing my mind."

"I know how you feel, Luna," Lucky turned around, "I know, because I was there."

"I don't understand.  How?"

"Because the way Kakeru is to you, is the way…was the way, Dorothy was to me."

"Dorothy?"  Luna walked next to him. "Who's Dorothy?  Lucky--it can't be. You were in love with a human also?"

"I was.  That is where I got this collar."  He looked down at the golden collar he had around his neck.  

"You never told me," Luna said.  "I was certain that you got it from Lydia or Madam Indigo."

"Surprised, aren't yeh?" he asked, cracking a smile.

"Well, your past was pretty much a mystery."  Luna shrugged.  "You didn't talk much about it.  Could you tell me?"

"Aye.  It's such a long story, so I'll start when I was born.  I don't know if you just ended up here after Serenity sent you and Artemis to Earth or you were reborn as a kitten.  I however, was a kitten.  I had three bothers and three sisters and we all were different.  No human owned us.  It was just we cats.  My siblings hated me."

"Why?"

"Because, of this," he stepped forward.  "My rainbow birthmark.  I was different from them and I could do things they couldn't do."

"They were jealous of you?"

"Yes.  They all were and they fought rough with me.  Even the runt."

"That's preposterous!" Luna cried.  "Why, you were their brother and they should've loved you no matter what!"

Lucky chuckled.

"What?"

"Luna, you look just like my eldest sister, but you are nothing like her.  I wish she were at least a bit like you.  And my brothers…I wish they were like Artemis."

****

A solid white shorthaired stray mother cat delivered her first litter in a hollow log.  Her litter was different colors and their fur was different too.  She noticed that one, her fourth born had an interesting birthmark on his forehead.  The other kittens did not have this birthmark and she wondered how it could belong to her.  However, it was still part of her litter and she had to be a good mother, when she knew for certain that the other kittens wouldn't like him.

When the kittens were old enough to walk and their eyes were open, they treated their orange longhaired, green-eyed, rainbow-birth marked brother with no respect.  Not just because of his birthmark, but because when it was cold, he was warm.  He had the thickest fur of any cat in the whole litter and it got cold a lot in Ireland.  The oldest cat was a black shorthair with red eyes and a female; the next was male gray with somewhat-thick fur with orange eyes; the third was also a male with yellow eyes, brown thick fur.  The orange-longhaired one in the middle had green eyes and the unsightly birthmark that they all resented.  The next cat also had orange hair, but it was shorter with yellow stripes, blue eyes and a female.  The next had indigo eyes, a male and he was orange and white. The last, also the runt of the family, was male, had violet eyes and was gray with black stripes.  Sadly, instead of picking on the runt, the picked on the middle kitten. Even the runt picked on him.  The orange, longhaired middle kitten could do things that the others couldn't' do.  He found food more easily.  He caught mice better than anyone else and a good fishing cat also.  All the other cats thought the mother cat loved the middle cat more than anyone else. But this mother cat loved all of her litter.  It didn't keep the cats from fighting with their sibling and he had a few scratches that his thick hair hid.

One spring day, when the kittens were a little older, there was a beautiful rainbow spread across the meadow.  All the kittens were excited and they ran to it.  But the closer they got to it, the father it went.  Only one could come to it, and that was the one with the birthmark.  He walked right into the rainbow and on the other side was a pot of gold.  The kittens were angry with their sibling.  Especially the eldest; she being the eldest, should have authority to be able to play in the rainbow.  She went up to her brother and tried to swat him.  The loathed kitten jumped into the pot of gold before he was hurt.  His sister and the others tried jumping in with him to push him out and play in the gold but they couldn't get near it.  They gave up and left their brother alone.  The kitten watched his siblings leave him.  The kitten began to cry and he sank down in the gold.  He wondered why they hated him. He tried hard to be part of the family.  He was nice and respected them.  Why couldn't they do the same for him?  The kitten fell asleep and then he heard a voice talking to him.  He sat straight up, a few coins falling from his head.  

"Hear me," said the voice.

For some odd reason, the kitten understood the voice.  It could understand human speech, unlike other cats and his siblings.  He couldn't see who was speaking to him. He looked around to see if a human was standing next to the pot.  Then the voice spoke again.

"Hear me."

The voice was coming from over head.  He cat looked up.  He saw a woman's face through the rainbow.  It was Queen Azure.  

"Find her, dear cat. Find my daughter on Earth. You are her guardian advisor.  You must find Sailor Rainbow, the Rainbow Princess."

"Meow?" the cat spoke.  

"You can speak my language and I know you can hear me.  You are different from your kittens because you were chosen to find the rainbow princess. Find her, before it is too late."

"Rainbow…Princess?" the kitten mumbled.

"Yes.  You will know when you find her.  She also bears the same mark on her forehead, as I do." She pointed to her forehead.  "But she does not remember her past nor does she carry the rainbow mark on her forehead right now.  But you will know, dear cat when you find her.  You can make her remember with your special gift.  Hurry."

"Wait…" the kitten whispered.  But then, the woman disappeared and her voice, he could no longer hear.  The kitten sat down in the pot of gold.  He was only a few months old.  He wasn't fully grown to look for someone yet.  He was still yet a kitten.  But then, he couldn't stay with his family--a family that didn't love him.  But he really didn't have much of a choice.  He had to go, even if he was a kitten.  The orange kitten jumped out of the pot of gold, through the tall grass to find whoever this Rainbow Princess could be.

*****

"That's how it began," Lucky said.

"I just can't believe your siblings were so cruel to you." Luna sympathized.  "Just awful!  I'd like to have a talk with them."

"Me too."

"So what happened after that?" Luna asked, interested.  "You left your home while you were still just a young kitten."

"Aye, I did.  But, I got lucky.  I've walked through snow, rivers, swamps, deserts…"

"There are deserts in Ireland?"

"No.  But it felt like it during the summer times.  During a cold winter, a young boy found me."

***

A child was making snow angels in the snow when he heard a faint meow behind a bush.

"What's that?" the boy asked, getting up.  He followed the noise and found a kitten, cold and hungry in the snow.  "It's a kitten!" he picked up the kitten and opened his jacket then held the kitten inside to keep it warm.  He ran in the house.  "Mama!  Papa!" he cried, kicking off his snow boots.  "I found this kitty in the snow.  Can I keep him?"

"Absolutely not," his mother said, "Having a pet is a big responsibility."

"But Ma…" the child groaned.  "It's sick.  Can it least stay here a few days?"

His father who had been reading the paper got up.  "Your mother is right, son.  We already have a lot of animals to care for."

"But look at the poor thing," he said, pulling it out from his jacket.  "I can't just put it out there.  I promise I'll take good care of him!"

The kitten in his hands looked up hopefully and meowed.

"Please?" the boy begged.

His parents exchanged glances.  "I don't know," his mother said.  "What do you think, Francis?"

"Well, Molly," he mumbled, stroking his chin, "it is just a kitten.  It's lucky that it could survive out there in the snow.  All right, Martin.  You can let it stay the night until it gets better."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Martin cried.  He poured a saucer of milk for the kitten and let it sleep in front the fire to keep warm.  The kitten began to feel better soon and he was very grateful to the young boy Martin and wished he could thank him somehow.  It felt good to be noticed and cared for.  Something the kitten always wanted but never got.  The young boy played with him and then, the next day by the time the boy fell asleep, the kitten had to leave and finish his journey.

****

"I still wonder about that wee lad," Lucky said.  "If he hadn't found me, then, I'd be frozen.  I wish I didn't leave him, but I had to.  Then, after that, the road I took was very bumpy.  I've been in many fights with different cats and dogs.  Beneath me thick coat, there are many scars.  Here, put yer paw in me back."

Luna did what Lucky told her to do and she could feel a large indent in his back as well as many scars.  "Lucky, how could you survive?"

"Why do yeh think me name's Lucky?"

Luna nodded to Lucky to continue.  

"After being in a tough catfight, I wondered away and found myself onto rich woman's home.  That was when I met Dorothy."

****

A servant girl was drawing water from a well in the middle of a dry summer season.  If it weren't for the snow from the winter, there would be no water.  The water level was very low.  As the servant girl pulled the bucket up, she found that it had no water, but a drenched tomcat instead.

"Oh dear!" she cried, pulling the cat out of the bucket.  She held the cat close and ran away from the well, through the gardens and to a large house.  "Mistress Dorothy! Mistress!"

"What is all the shouting about?" a woman playing croquet with other aristocrats asked.  

"Mistress Dorothy," the servant panted, holding out the drenched orange tomcat.  "I found this cat in the well."

Dorothy dropped her croquet mallet and took the cat in her arms. "The poor thing has been in a fight."  The cat tried to open his eyes and he could barley make out a beautiful woman's face, violet eyes, shiny blond hair and a fancy hat upon her head.  "Thank you, Betsy.  Now continue your duties.  I'll take him inside."

"Yes, mistress," Betsy curtsied and ran out to the gardens.  Dorothy took the cat into her house and took off her hat.

"It's blistering hot out there," she sighed.  "I hope this drought will not last long."  She set the cat on her bathroom counter and took out some gauze and peroxide to clean its wounds.  As she examined him, she found that he had more scars and scratches than she thought. "This cat has been in more than one fight." She muttered, "the poor thing.  "It's lucky for you that you didn't break any bones.  You're lucky to still be alive.  Lucky.  Yes, that is what I'll name you.  You have no collar, so you must not have a home.  Well, Lucky, this is your home now."

'Lucky,' the cat thought, 'Lucky.  I think that's a perfect name for me to go by.  A home.  Finally, a home.'  The cat meowed and purred in his pain.

"Your wounds are very bad," Dorothy said, dabbing his wounds. "But it is a good thing my servant Betsy found you when she did.  If she found you any later then you might not have survived.  Don't worry, you're safe now."  She petted his head and he slightly mowed and eventually fell asleep as she was patching up his wounds.  When she finished, she had one of her servants fetch a fancy cat bed for him to sleep in.  Dorothy sat next to him the whole time, watching over him.  But she wasn't able to stay awake the whole night and she fell asleep against the wall.

Lucky opened his eyes in the morning, feeling much better and he found Dorothy sitting next to his bed.  He looked as his new bed and he was very surprised that he was sleeping in that fancy, comfortable cat bed the whole night except on the floor.  He had been used to be sleeping on the cold streets and it was amazing to him to feel pampered and cared for. But he didn't understand why she had to watch over him, when she could've had one of her servants do it.  She sacrificed her sleep for him.

'She stayed up the whole night looking after me,' Lucky thought, 'and she even took care of me.'  He looked down at his front leg that had a bandage wrapped around it.

Dorothy yawned and woke up. "Oh my, did I fall asleep?"  She said sleepily.  She looked down at Lucky, who was sitting up in the bed.  "Well, now, Lucky, did you sleep well?"

Lucky meowed and nodded his head.

Dorothy laughed and Lucky thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.  "I'll go take a bath."  She went into the bathroom and came back shortly with a red robe around her and a towel turban style on her head.  She picked him up carefully not to injure him anymore.  

"Let's see if you can eat something," she said.  "We have to put some food in you."  She entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Mistress Dorothy," the cook greeted, "what will you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, I believe I'll some tuna and milk."

The cook raised an eyebrow, "Tuna and milk? Unusual breakfast."

Mistress Dorothy giggles again, "oh no, not for me.  For Lucky here.  I'll just have some grapefruit."

"Ah, so the cat feels like he can eat, can he?" the cook grinned, "well, I'll make something special for him."

"Thank you, Fred."  Dorothy said, "Lucky, it's a nice day out.  Let's go outside."

Lucky meowed approvingly.  She set Lucky down on the ground as she sat in a chair near the table.  "This sunshine is nice, but we could use some rain.  The rivers are awfully low and the gardens look terrible. Nothing is growing.  The soil is good; it just hasn't rained in a long time.  I am sure the farmers are having a rough time."

Lucky meowed, as if he could understand and rubbed against her leg.  She smiled and scratched him behind the ears.  Short time after, Fred and a female cook came with their breakfast.

"Here you are, Mistress Dorothy," Fred said, setting down a tray with grapefruit, toast and tea.

"And this is for you, Master Lucky," the female cook said and put a silver tray with a saucer of milk, one of tuna and turkey.

'Master Lucky?' Lucky thought.  

The female cook petted him, "enjoy your breakfast."

"Yes, you look like you won't be able to chase mice for a while."  Fred said and petted him.

The two cooks bowed, Dorothy thanked them and they left.

Lucky tried his saucer of tuna.  It was delicious.  Everything was just dandy.  He could get used to all this.  Everyone was kind to him here, especially Dorothy.

As Dorothy was nibbling on her toast, a servant walked forward and bowed.  "Mistress Dorothy, Count Magnus is here to see you."

"He's here?" Dorothy stood up quickly.  

Lucky meowed, concerned and looked up at Dorothy.  'I wonder who this Magnus is.'

Dorothy smiled, "yes, let him in, or, out I should say."  She giggled.

"Yes." The servant went back inside and was accompanied by Magnus.  He was a tall, well-tailored man with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes.  "Can I get you anything, Count Magnus?"

"No, thank you." Count Magnus said and the servant went back inside.

"Please, sit down, Magnus," Dorothy said.  "Are you sure you don't want to join me for breakfast?"

"I've already eaten," he said, coming forward and he kissed her on the cheek.  "But maybe I could persuad you to meet me tonight for ldinner?"

"That sounds lovely, Magnus."

Lucky looked Magnus over carefully as he sat down across from Dorothy.  He could sense there was some connection between them.  There was some way Magnus was looking at her--that look in both of their eyes.  They talked about some things he couldn't understand.  Human things.  After Dorothy was done with her breakfast, she told Mangus she'd go get dressed and meet him later for dinner.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Mangus," Dorothy said.

"As always," Magnus said.  He looked down and saw Lucky.  "Why, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Lucky.  Betsy found him in a well yesterday."

Magnus frowned, "looks like he's been hurt awfully badly.  Did you call a vet?"

"No, I took care of him myself."  Dorothy answered.

Now the frown became a smile, "you've always been like that, Dorothy."

"What?"

"Taking matters in your own hands.  Especially when someone is hurt."

"You know I was a nurse."

"Then Lucky here should be just fine in a day or two."

"I sure hope so," Dorothy said.  

"Until tonight then," Magnus said and kissed her forhead.  He left and Lucky looked past him in surprise.  Dorothy let out a big sigh.  Lucky looked up at her.  

"Yes, my love," she whispered.  She looked at Lucky and he finished his breakfast.  "You ate all that, hmm?  I'm glad that you've got your strength back.  Let's see how your wounds are healing."

She picked him up and carried him inside and carefly checked his wounds.  "My goodness, they look much better."  She said, astonished.  "I don't think you need the bandages anymore.  Let's get these off, shall we?"  she removed the bandages and brushed him.  It felt so good for Lucky.  It almost made him go to sleep.  "I'll go get dressed and then we'll go pick out a collar and some toys for you.  How does that sound?"

Lucky stood up and meowed cheerfully.  

"This is so funny," Dorothy said, scratching him under the chin, "it's like you understand everything I say. As if you're human.  Well, I suppose cats are smarter than people think."

She took the towel off her hair and dried it.  Her handmaids came in to get her ready for the day and she was fitted in a nice pantsuit and her hair was pulled back in a bun.  Lucky's eyes nearly popped out os his head.  He never thought humans were so, so attractive before.  

'Am I losing me head?' Lucky thought, 'Feeling this way about a _human_? But she is so kind to me and so beautiful I just can't help it.  If I were just human myself maybe things would be different.''

"Well, Lucky," Dorothy said, "let's go into town, hmm?"  She picked him up and they left the nice house and then entered a limosine.  The driver drove them into town and Lucky looked out the window to see the world passing him by.  Then the driver stopped the car and opened the door for Dorothy.  People noticed her and started to greet her and she said her hellos back.  Dorothy went into a store, picked up cat food and a litter box, cat litter, catnip, another cat bed, a scratching post and other cat items.  She passed the collars and looked at them carefully.  "Hmm, these are good, but not all good enough.  I know a goldsmith that doesn't live too far from here.  He'll make a special one for you."

'A goldsmith?' Lucky thought.  Dorothy made her purchase for the items and visisted the goldsmith.

"Ah, Miss Dorothy, good to see you again," the goldsmith said.  "What can I do for yeh?"

"Rodger, I'd like you to make a collar for my cat," she said.  "Something better than any other collar in the world."

"Oh, what a good-looking cat," he said, petting him.  "When did yeh get him?"

"Yesterday. My servant Betsy found him in a well after he was in a fight.  Poor thing was near to death."

"And he's all better now?" he gasped.  "My, he's lucky."

"I know, that's what I named him.  Lucky."

"I believe I can make something special for him."  Rodger said, winking.  He pulled out a tape measured and measured his neck.  "This cat deserves the best if he'll have you as his owner.  I'll go in the back and get started. Should take me about a half hour or so."

"I can wait."

Rodger left the front desk and went to the back to work on Lucky's collar.  Lucky was quite anxious.  Rodger was a goldsmith.  He was certain that he'd have nice shiny leather collar with a gold tag with his name on it.  Or maybe even a solid gold one…all this was too much for him to take, a cat who once had brothers and sisters that didn't give him the time of day, having to live day to day, catch mice for food, being in fight after fight, now being pampered.

"Ah, all done," Rodger said, coming out with a shiny box.  Dorothy set Lucky down on the counter and Rodger opened the box to reveal Lucky's new collar.  Lucky almost shouted his disbelief.  The collar was indeed pure solid gold, perhaps more than 14 carats.  In the front was an emerald buckle in the shape of a four-leaf clover.

"Oh, Rodger, it's beautiful." Dorothy gasped.  "Oh, I believe Lucky loves it!"

"And here, see," Rodger took the collar from inside the box and unbuckled it.  "It has Lucky's name written on the inside. Let's put in on him."  

Lucky leaned forward, ready to accept his gift.  Both Rodger and Dorothy chuckled as Rodger put it around the cat's neck.  Lucky looked down on it.  He felt like a million bucks.  

After that, she brought him home and surrounded him by his belongings.  He was a very spoiled, pampered and loved cat.  He almost forgot what his destiny was.  Things got better for him.  During lunchtime, also like at breakfast, they were eating outside on the porch. Then it got cloudy and there was a small sprinkle.  The sprinkle increased into a shower and then a thunderstorm.  Dorothy jumped up.

"I don't believe it," she gasped, "it's raining!" she picked up Lucky and got inside but enjoyed the thunderstorm by looking through the glass window.  "Finally, some rain."

The thunderstorm died down to a good twenty-minute shower and then, when it cleared fully, a rainbow spread across the sky.  "Oh, how beautiful! A rainbow!"  Then she looked down at Lucky's forehead, "oh, yes, why didn't I notice it before?  You have a rainbow on your forehead too, Lucky.  You are a very special cat."

Lucky meowed and licked her arm.  He was so happy.  He had everything he wanted.  By dusk, Dorothy changed out of her day clothes and into a beautiful green evening dress for her dinner with Magnus.  Again, Lucky was reminded by Dorothy's exceptional beauty.  Then Magnus came to see Dorothy.  

"Dorothy, you look ravishing!" he exclaimed.  "Shall we be off?"

"Yes, Magnus," she said and she gave him her arm.  Lucky pranced after her and meowed.  "Oh, Lucky…" she bent down to pick him up.  "I'm sorry, but you can't come with me this time.  Don't worry, everyone will be here for you and I'll be home soon."  She handed Lucky to one of her maids and petted his head.  "Bye, Lucky."

'But…' Lucky wanted to say. 'Well, I am just a cat…'

"Come, Master Lucky," the maid said, "let's give you a dinner and a bath.'

Sadly, Lucky couldn't go with her.  He was alone again, even if he had Dorothy's maids and butlers and cooks to keep him company, wait on him hand on foot, it wasn't enough.  The cooks made him an excellent kitty dinner.  The maids gave Lucky a bath and even though most cats hated water, Lucky was used to it for he sometimes jumped in streams to get fish and he had been in a well for who knows long.  It felt good to have all those hands rubbing him with scented soap.  Then they dabbed off the extra water and blow-dried him.  They clipped his claws, trimmed his thick fur and gave Lucky an all-out kitty makeover.  As Lucky looked in the mirror while they were primping the orange cat, he was happy with the way he looked, but not how he felt. He wanted to be near Dorothy.  He wish he was in Magnus' place, be a human.  But even if he were a human, would it make any difference?  Lucky felt like a human trapped in a cat body and maybe he was.  He liked being with Dorothy.  He loved it.  He loved _her._  There was nothing like it in the world.  

Then he remembered his destiny.  He had to go find the Rainbow Princess.  Queen Azure made it sound important and it was important.  Here he was being primped and polished, wasting time when it was his duty, his destiny to find the rainbow princess.  She was out there somewhere and he had to find her.  He couldn't sit here and wait until the world to end.  He had to train this girl to be the rainbow princess and get the rainbow crystals back.  Many girls were circled around him now and he knew that none of them was the Rainbow Princess.  After maids were finished, they put him to bed, said how much a handsome cat he was and left him alone to sleep.  But Lucky could not sleep.  He knew what he had to do.  He had to leave.  He sat up and walked to the window and just as he were about to leave, he stopped.  What about Dorothy?  What would she think when she came home and wonder where he was?  He was sure, even if she was in love with Magnus, that she did care for him.  He remembered how unkind the streets were to him in the past and he didn't want to go down the road.  He still wanted to stay here with Dorothy and his friends.  They were all so kind to him.  But it was making him soft.  If he stayed, he'd become a rich, fat and spoiled house cat.  Lucky groaned and curled up at the window.  He wasn't sure what to do.

At a late hour, Dorothy came home and Lucky went to greet her.

"Oh, Lucky, I had such a wonderful time!" she exclaimed as she picked him up.  She set him down on her vanity dresser and pulled the zipper down on her dress.  Lucky turned his head away.  "Magnus is so good to me." She said and slipped into her nightgown.  She picked Lucky up again as she ranted on about Magnus.  She sat on her bed, stroking him.  "My, Lucky, don't you look handsome! Did you have a fun time while I was gone?"

Lucky meowed.

She giggled then yawned. "Oh, I am tired.  I must get some sleep.  I will see you in the morning." She put him in his cat bed and got in to her own.  She fell asleep before Lucky did and he watched her sleep.  She didn't make his decision much easier.  But he knew what he had to do, even if he didn't want to do it.  He jumped onto the bed and rubbed against her.  He licked her face, sighed and escaped out the window.  

"Goodbye, Dorothy," he said aloud to himself, glancing to his collar.  "I will never forget you."  

*****

Luna sniffed and held back her tears.  "Oh, Lucky…what a sad story.  I never had any idea that your past was so hard."

"So now yeh see," Lucky whispered, "I know how yeh feel because I was in love with a human once before.  I tell yeh this, Luna, it was very hard for me to leave.  It hurt more than any fight I've been in.  I knew what I was going back too.  But if I did stay at Dorothy's, I never would've found Lydia and she would go on with her life never knowing she was the Rainbow Princess.  The world would be under the control of Beryl and there wouldn't be anyone to blame but myself."

"Oh, Lucky, don't be like that," Luna said.  "Surely Sailor Moon would've gotten the rainbow crystals another way.  There was Madam Indigo and she believed in that legend…maybe…"

"But she was too old to train her," Lucky said.  "She just believed it was a legend and how would she know that Lydia, her deciple was the Rainbow Princess?"

"She did have a magical prism."

Lucky shook her head, "you don't understand.  This is where I belong and yeh know where yeh belong.  If I had stayed, Dorothy would still be in love with Magnus. There wouldn't be any difference.  Even if I liked being in her home, this is where I belonged.  Besides, being on the streets had made me the tough cat I am today.  Now you can't tell me you've forgotten who you are, can you?  You're Sailor Moon's advisor and being in love with Kakeru will never change that. I'm not asking you to forget this laddie.  He saved yer life.  I still think of Dorothy tiem to time."

"He does have Himiko," Luna admitted.  "He's in love with her."

"Yeh see?  I think yeh shouldn't go there anymore."

"Why not?  Kakeru's ill and he'll need someone to watch over him."

"Yer a cat, Luna," Lucky reminded hotly, "just what can yeh do?  Especially when he is in love with this Himoko?"

"Well, I can…I can…"

"I ought to tell everyone about this."

"Lucky, please!"

"But I won't."

"Huh?"

"I know what yer getting yerself into," Lucky said, "because I've been there.  I'm sure he is very good to me, hell, Dorothy was good to me too, but I was just a cat to her.  That's all Kakeru thinks of you.  But with the scouts, and Artemis…you're more to us than just a cat.  Because that's what we are, Luna.  Sure, we are cats and we do cat things.  We chase mice, sleep a lot--"

"You and Artemis do," she corrected.

"Touché…and we like catnip. But unlike other cats we talk and can understand humans.  We cary a special symbol on our forheads.  We have destinies. We have duties and our duty is to train the scouts.  Think of where they would be without us.  Would the have gotten this far if it weren't for us?  They wouldn't even know they wre the sailor scouts!  Now are yeh willing to risk their lives and the rest of the world for some feelings yeh can never have?!"

"Lucky…Lucky I…"

Lucky sighed. "I'm sorry.  I think yeh just need to learn this for yerself. I won't tell Artemis.  At least, I will try not too.  He's the one who sent me to follow you and he might make me say something."

"He what?"

"He's worried about yeh, Luna.  And I am too." 

"Lucky…"

"Just be careful, all right?" he asked.  "I'll go home now and yeh…just do whatever yeh see fit."

"Thanks, Lucky."

"For what?"

"For not telling anyone and not thinking I was strange."

Lucky smiled.  "I really wish my elder sister was like yeh.  She and the others thought I was all strange."

"But you're not. They were for not accepting you."

"Come home soon," Lucky said and he left Luna to her thoughts.

'Maybe he's right,' Luna thought, 'What should I do?'

**TBC**


	5. Love Hurts

**All Hearts Can Melt**

**Chapter 5**

**Love Hurts**

_I just own Lucky, Lydia/Sailor Rainbow and Madam Indigo. _

It was another day and the girls were at Raye's. Lucky had kept his word and told Artemis nothing about what happened the other night when he followed Luna to the observatory. However, he was still a little tense. It wasn't very easy and he didn't like lying to Artemis, someone he thought as his brother.

'I've got to tell Artemis,' he thought, 'But I promised Luna!'

"I saw Luna early this morning!" Raye exclaimed. "She was so happy and seemed to be on Cloud Nine!"

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Ah, sounds like it's love to me." Lita said, a bit excited.

"Love?" Serena questioned, surprised.

Artemis gasped and looked over at Lucky with a 'why?' stare. Lucky looked down at his paws.

"Ah, but you can't tell she's in love just from seeing her happy one day." Mina said.

"There are other signs." Lita insisted. "What about the yellow ribbon?"

"It was probably a goodbye gift from whatever nice lass or lad took care of her when she was sick," Lydia guessed, shrugging.

"I think Lita's right," Rini agreed.

Lydia raised her eyebrow and Rini and sighed. Artemis felt his heart break. Tail sliding on the floor, head drooped, Artemis walked away with Lucky behind him.

"Come on, laddie. Let's for a wee walk," Lucky said as the two male cats left the room. Mina noticed and looked to the others.

"Oh no, you guys." She gasped. "I think we might've hurt Artemis's feelings!"

"You're right," Raye said.

"He'll be fine," Lydia insisted. "Lucky can cheer him up."

"Beer wouldn't work on cats, Lydia," Mina scoffed.

"I wasn't suggesting that," Lydia rolled her eyes. "Lucky's just…kind. And he always knows exactly what to say. He and Artemis are like brothers, in case yeh haven't noticed."

"Hurt Artemis' feelings?" Serena asked, confused.

"Serena, you mean…you haven't noticed?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Noticed?" Serena questioned. "Noticed what?"

"Duh!" Lita exclaimed, her hand by her mouth. "Artemis loves Luna!"

"Oh!" Serena said and laughed, unable to believe it. "Get outta here!"

"You haven't noticed?" Raye demanded.

"I guess it's obvious I haven't noticed," Serena said defensively. "I only thought they were just friends."

"No, lassie," Lydia said, "she and _Lucky_ are just good friends. Like brother and sister. But Artemis loves her."

"See, even Lydia noticed it before you did," Mina joked.

"Oh love," Lita said, "I envy her."

"Yes, I suppose it would be nice to fall in love now," Amy said, "but better after the entrance exam."

Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita sighed. Lydia bit her lip and tried to focus on something else.

"You must envy me, too…'cause I have Darien." Serena bragged. "And don't forget Lydia. She has Fiore. Right?"

"Uh, right," Lydia mumbled. 'If he's still alive that is.' She thought uneasily.

"Come over here guys," Raye said, coming over to the bed, turning their backs on Serena.

"She makes me sick the way she brags." Mina muttered.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet some wonderful guy who really cares for me." Amy said, cupping her face in her hands.

Lydia stood up and put her arms around her. She stared at the love blossom. 'Fiore, where are you?'

"Do you remember my ex-boyfriend Tom?" Lita asked, sighing and lying on the floor. "He was such a hunk."

"I know what you mean." Mina said understandingly. "I miss my first boyfriend, too."

"Boyfriends are nice," Raye sighed.

Rini sighed, lying on the bed, waiting for her experience with love.

Lydia tightened her hand in a fist, still looking at the love blossom. Serena noticed this.

"Lydia, are you all right?" she asked.

"Excuse me," Lydia said, "I've got to be on my own."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lita asked.

Lydia walked out of the room. "See yeh later."

"Was it something we said?" Rini asked.

The two male cats were walking down the street. Artemis was taking a hard time believing Luna was in love with someone other than him. Lucky was doing his best not to spill.

"I knew it!" Artemis muttered, sitting down. "Luna's in love. But with who?"

"Could be anyone, Artemis," Lucky suggested.

"You're right," Artemis said. "I know…that Hercules! Just wait until I--"

"Hercules?" Artemis gasped, about to laugh. "Why would she be interested in Hercules?"

"He likes her," Artemis replied.

"Don't be a fool, Artemis," Lucky said, "I assure you, she does not love Hercules."

"Then who then? Who?" Artemis demanded. "Tell me!"

"I--I don't know!" Lucky lied, stepping back,

"What did you see when you followed her to the observatory?" Artemis walked closer to Lucky until he was backed into a wall. Lucky could not move. "There was a cat there, wasn't there? And that is why she keeps going there?" He put his paws up on Lucky's chest and shook him. "Tell me, Lucky! Tell me now!"

"Put yourself together, man!" Lucky shouted, swatting Artemis across the face with his paw, his claws still inside to keep from scratching him, just enough to bring him back to his senses.

"Ow!" Artemis muttered. "My, Lucky, you hit pretty hard! You could've hurt me if you used your claws!"

"Artemis, relax!" Lucky hissed. "Luna is not in love with some cat."

"Then who?" he demanded.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell," Lucky said.

"Lucky! That's not what you're supposed to do!" Artemis muttered. How could you have blown cover? You let her see you?"

"I was going to wait for her to tell you herself," Lucky said, "But seeing as though she might not and you'd probably lose it on me again, I'll tell you."

"Well?" Artemis asked, impatient.

"Yer not going to like it," Lucky sighed. "Artemis m'lad, Luna is in love with a human."

"She's what?" Artemis screamed.

"Told yeh wouldn't like it," Lucky said offhandedly.

"Wh-wha--what? How can that be? Is she out of her catnip mind?" Artemis demanded in shock. "She's a cat! How can she be in love with a human?"

"She's not just any ordinary cat, Artemis," Lucky insisted. "_We_ _are not._ We are like humans in cat bodies. She fell in love with the man the observatory, Kikeru. He took care of her while she was sick. It's understandable."

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked.

"I know, because I've been where Luna was."

"You mean…you loved a human?"

"It's not as strange as you think," Lucky said. "You love Mina, right?"

"Yes, but I'm her guardian cat." Artemis said. "That's different."

"Not so. We can get _emotions._ We get anger, sadness, and yes, even love. Not many cats can do that. Certainly not my brothers and sisters."

"What do you mean?" Artemis questioned. "I thought that Queen Serenity sent us back as adults. Just as we were in the Moon Kingdom."

"Not me," Lucky said, turning his back on him for a second. "I was in a litter of seven. I was the middle child and all my siblings…hated me."

"Hated you, why?"

"Because of this birthmark on my head. And they were jealous of me. Of my impeccable good luck."

"So what did you do?"

"Simple, I ran away. Right after I got a message from Queen Serenity telling me to find the Rainbow Princess. But the road I took was very bumpy, Artemis. I've been in many catfights. Dogs tried to make dog food out of me and I've been in a few fires. Underneath this thick coat of fur I carry a lot of scars."

Artemis stepped toward him, "Lucky, I'm sorry pal. I--I never knew. How come you didn't tell us?"

Lucky shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Never found a reason to until now. It hurts to talk about it."

"No wonder you're such a tough cat."

"Aye, but it's the emotional scars that hurt worse," Lucky said. "I'm used to the physical scars, but it's the emotional scars, Artemis…that still hurt me!" Lucky walked away and sat down. "I can still feel them time to time. Ripped open fresh. I thought my emotional scars would heal after I left Dorothy's home, but…I was still reminded of how much I loved her. How much I wished to be human. I kept getting new, painful and deep emotional wounds."

Artemis walked up and sat next to Lucky. He dropped his paw on Lucky's shoulder. "Hey, I'm here for you, pal."

"Ouch!" Lucky grimaced.

"What?"

"I've got a burn there," he muttered.

"Oh…sorry…" Artemis swallowed and put his paw down softly onto Lucky's. "I'm still here for ya, pal."

"Thank you, Artemis," Lucky said. "I really love yeh. Love yeh like a brother."

Artemis got a little emotional. "I love you too, man!"

Amara, Trista and Michelle were in a café for some drinks.

"So, our icy friends haven't come back yet." Amara noted.

"It's been quiet," Michelle added.

"Not for too much longer, I'm afraid," Amara said.

"What makes you say that?" Michelle asked. "Do you sense anything?"

"Not really. But I still have an uneasy feeling."

"Me too," Michelle agreed, "but I can't explain why."

Trista looked at her coffee mug. "You know, it almost seems like time has stopped." The three sighed and Trista looked out the window. In a corner of the café, away from Trista and the others, sat a lonely Lydia, stirring her hot chocolate with Irish Cream flavoring. A clear drop fell into her mug, a tear from her eye.

'Why am I feeling so sad?' Lydia thought. 'This just isn't like me…still…I miss Fiore.' She let out a sigh. "Fiore," she whispered, "Will you ever be back?"

Luna was about to leave Serena's house when Artemis and Lucky spot her.

"No time no see, Luna," Artemis said. He did not tell Luna what Lucky had just told him.

Lucky nodded and Luna. "Top of the mornin' to yeh!"

"Uh, sorry," Luna mumbled.

"Luna, I want you to know if you ever need me for something," Artemis said, "I'm right here."

"Me too," Lucky added.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." Luna headed around them.

"Uh, but--" Artemis tried to stop her.

'I'm sorry, gentlemen,' Luna thought to herself.

"Observatory?" Artemis guessed.

"No doubt," Lucky confirmed, "thank you for not telling her."

"Hey…no problem." Artemis insisted. "I guess we'll just have to let Luna work this out on her own."

"Yes, we've done all we can already." Lucky said. "Come on." The two cats walked away. "Let's go catch some mice or something."

'Well, she wasn't at the greenhouse,' Serena thought to herself, leaving Raye's house, 'maybe she went home.' She saw Luna run by her. "Huh?" she gasped then followed her to of course, the observatory. She waited by the sliding glass door as Luna went inside. She took a peek and saw Kakeru stroking Luna underneath her chin.

'Can this be the guy Luna's in love with?' Serena wondered. She heard footsteps coming and hid out of sight as Himeko came inside, but kept her ears open.

"Kakeru, are you here?" Himeko asked.

Kakeru sat up and smiled.

Himeko stopped by his bedside and put a fist on her hip. "It's time. I'm leaving today, and I thought I'd say goodbye."

"Time flies, Himeko." Kakeru said sincerely. "I hope you have a great flight."

"Thanks a lot." Himeko responded. She paused for a moment and added, "Kakeru…as soon as I return from my trip to space, i-I'd like to stay here with you."

"It just wouldn't work." Kakeru said quickly.

"Why?" Himeko inquired softly.

"We're different." Kakeru explained, grasping his covers, "We think differently…and we live in different worlds."

Luna's eyes grew worried watching him as he continued.

"I can't accept the fact that you think the Moon is nothing but just an object that floats around the Earth!" he yelled. "It just can't work!"

Himeko gasped.

"I'm sure there's lots of guys around for you," Kakeru muttered bitterly.

Himeko trembled as she tried to make Kakeru reconsider. "Oh…so that's it, then. We have one obstacle, and it's over. There's nothing else about me or our relationship that's worth hanging onto? Is that true?"

Serena, outside, couldn't help but watch.

"Well, is it?" Himeko questioned, "I know I don't quite share the same feelings about the Moon that you do, but we share other interests, and…"

Kakeru covered his ears and raised his voice. "NO! IT'S OVER!"

Himeko ran out of the room in tears. Luna gasped as Kakeru took out the photo and his tears fell on it.

_"Poor Kakeru. _Luna thought._ "He really does love her."_

Luna decided to leave and she padded her way out of the room. She found Serena at the bottom of the stairs.

"Serena?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Luna…" Serena said. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Luna replied, sitting down. "He tries to hide his true feelings and illness from Himeko…but he shouldn't. He loves her so."

"Luna…" Serena whispered.

"Silly of me, but he was so kind and caring. Even though I'm a cat," Luna said. "I still thought we might be destined to become soul mates who understand each other. I guess not."

Serena remained silent for Luna to finish speaking about her feelings.

"I know. Now I know what true love must feel like…and I wish I didn't."

"Oh…"

"I should've listened to Lucky," Luna muttered to herself.

"What?" Serena questioned.

"Lucky was in love with a human himself," Luna explained, "he saw me here the other day and warned me that this will only result in heart break…but I guess I just had to learn for myself. I really should've taken his advice." Luna continued as her eyes began to tear up. "I really wish that I was a human being…but even if I was, it still wouldn't matter because he's truly in love with Himeko. Still, it would be nice to tell him how I feel. Maybe I'd feel better about things." Luna dropped her head in a cat sobbing fit.

"Oh Luna, it'll be okay." Serena said and ran to her cat to comfort her. "It's all right."

Just then, a snow dancer appeared at the observatory and peaked inside. Luna and Serena gasped and turn to look up at it, but the snow dancer flew away a few moments later.

"Kakeru!" Luna gasped.

"Oh no!" Serena cried.

The crystal began to glow strong inside the room. The snow dancer had left to tell Princess Kaguya and she appeared inside. All around the room it snowed and everything was covered in ice.

"At last, I've found it!" Kaguya exclaimed.

Luna and Serena saw Kaguya inside. Both of them pulled on the door but ice had it jammed shut. The culture dish broke and Kaguya took her prized crystal.

"Ha ha ha! Perfect." Kaguya said. "This crystal seems to have increased its power by sucking away your life energy. Ha ha ha!"

"I was right!" Kakeru struggled to shout. "The comet and Princess Snow Kaguya really exist!"

"Princess Snow Kaguya?" Kaguya asked, impressed. "Ho hoo. Catchy handle. As we speak, my Ice Force is slowly creeping closer to the Earth. What a shame. You, along with your entire planet, shall be packed on ice and then become part of my exquisite collection. Ha ha ha!"

She vanished and the room returned normal.

"The ice monsters are back!" Serena exclaimed, "We have to hurry and tell the others! Come on, Luna! Let's go!"

"That crystal from the comet was the cause of his suffering all this time!" Luna said angrily.

"Uh, yeah," said Serena, "but it should've stopped now."

"Wrong!"

"Wha?"

They took another look inside. Kakeru was still struggling with the pain. It was accelerating.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"As long as that evil crystal exists in this world," Luna retorted, "he'll continue to suffer!"

In Ireland, after some rest, Fiore prepared himself to leave. He was standing in Madam Indigo's backyard saying his goodbyes.

"It was nice talking to you, Fiore," Madam Indigo said. "Be careful."

"I just hope I'm not too late," Fiore said, looking past his shoulder. "Farewell, Madam Indigo."

"Good luck." Madam Indigo wished.

Fiore nodded and he rose up in the air with flower petals floating around him. He took off at an accelerating speed.

"I'm coming, my love," Fiore said, hoping that Lydia would get the message. "It won't be long."

Right over the ocean, Kaguya gets ready to finish her dark and cold deeds.

"Now comes the fun part." She said menacingly. "It's time to cover the Earth with my lovely and cozy blanket of ice!" She dropped the crystal into the ocean and within moments, it became ice. The ice continued to spread onto land and beyond.

It makes Kakeru's pain even worse.

Meanwhile, at Raye's house, Artemis remembered something very important.

"I just remembered!" Artemis shouted.

"And I thought your memory was foggy," Lucky joked.

"Huh?" all the girls gasped.

"About a prehistoric event!" Artemis explained, ignoring Lucky's joke. "There was an evil planet that rained ice crystals! It existed millions of years ago! The crystals covered up the Earth and froze the land until the darkness dominated the globe! But Silver Crystal Power, the power of love and friendship, melted the icy darkness and released the Earth! Sound familiar?"

"Hah, so the comet Luna mentioned must be connected to this frigid planet!" Raye exclaimed.

"Whatever Silver Crystal Power, the power of love and friendship, is, could it work again?" Mina questioned.

"Don't know, Mina, but no doubt that planet is coming to Earth after a long time." Amy said. "It's time for a meltdown, Sailor Scouts."

Lita pounded the table with her fist. As ever, the scout of thunder and lighting was ready for some action. "I'm ready! Let's melt them!"

"Yeah!" Raye agreed. "Oh…wait…where's Lydia? Do you think Serena has found her yet?"

"I hope so," Mina said, "we may need all the help we can get."

"Exactly," Lucky added, "especially Lydia is a fire starter just like Raye."

"I'm sure she's okay," Ami said.

"Two fire starters are better than one," Raye said. "But until Lydia comes, we've got to do our best. Let's go!"

**Next Chapter--Melt Down**


	6. Meltdown

**All Hearts Can Melt 6**

**Meltdown**

_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. The new characters are mine_

Lydia heard her communicator beeping at the café and she reluctantly picked it up. "What?" she demanded.

Ami's face appeared on the little screen, "I wasn't sure you had your communicator with you."

"I forgot I even had it meself." Said Lydia honestly.

"Lydia, I've located our enemy's operation base." Ami informed.

"Oh, the ice lassies?" she mumbled bitterly. "What about them?"

"Their snow queen is at the monolithShe is going to freeze the Earth."

"Have yeh told Serena about it?"

Ami shook her head.

"Well, tell her, she's Sailor Moon, isn't she?" Lydia grunted.

"But Lydia, won't you be coming too?"

"I'd just get in the way," Lydia mumbled. "I'm not Sailor Rainbow. Not anymore."

"Yes you are! We need you, Rainbow!"

Another face joined Ami's. It was Raye. "Come on, Lydia. What we need is a meltdown and I can't be the only fire starter here." She insisted. "We're a team!"

"Sorry, lassies," Lydia said, "but I can't stop this Snow Queen from outer space. Yer on yer own."

"Lydia, wait!" Raye shouted but Lydia closed the communicator before she could put another word in.

'I'm not a sailor scout anymore,' Lydia thought, lying her head on her arms. 'I can't fight. There's nothing left for me to fight for. Without Fiore, I'm nothing.'

Ami sighed and closed her communicator. "Lydia's not coming."

"She can't give up on being a sailor scout," Mina insisted. "I know she misses Fiore, but we'll need all the help we can get!"

"I keep telling her that," Lucky said. "But she never listened to me. If she had, then we'd probably have all the rainbow coins by now and every castle in Ireland will be cleaned out of evil spirits."

"I guess we'll just have to do the best we can without her," Lita said reluctantly. "And hopefully we won't lose."

Raye nodded. "Yeah…I just hope Lydia does realize we really do need her. Because we can use some luck on our side right about now."

Princess Kaguya and her snow dancers were ready to set their plan in motion. In no time, the whole world will be covered in ice. Unless the Sailor Scouts rose to stop her, it would be too late.

Instead of searching for Kaguya to stop her plot, Serena went to the space agency to warn Himeko about the danger before she left for outer space.

As Himeko began to leave the space agency, she turned around to find Serena.

"Excuse me," Serena said, stepping forward with Luna in her arms.

Himeko looked at Luna, "Hi there. I know you." She raised her eyes to Serena. "Is she your kitty?"

Serena nodded. "Listen, you must postpone the lunar project for your own safety.

"Uh…what do you mean?" Himeko asked.

"There's a comet approaching the Earth." Serena warned. "It was sent by an evil being to freeze the entire planet!"

"What are you talking about?" Himeko demanded skeptically.

"I know you probably think I'm some nut, but…but there really is a comet on its way."

Himeko had heard enough and she walked passed Serena to the doors. Serena followed her.

"It'll be too dangerous for you in outer space," Serena continued.

"You're out of your mind." Himeko said, climbing into the taxi.

"It's true!" exclaimed Serena.

"I'm a scientist." Himeko said. "I don't believe in evil beings in space." She closed the door, as well as the conversation. The taxi drove away.

"Hey!" Serena shouted, taking a few steps into the taxi's direction. "What are we going to do?"

Unable to stop Himkeo, Serena and Luna returned to Kakeru's home. He was still struggling with the pain. Luna watched with intent and came up with an idea.

"Maybe…" she began.

"Huh?" Serena mumbled.

"I wonder if he were to meet the princess he's been dreaming about all his life, Princess

Kaguya, he might recover his energy and rise above this crystal's power."

"Princess Kaguya?"

Luna turned away from the window and looked at Serena. "If I could change into a human, I could pretend to be Princess Kaguya for him."

"Luna, even if you could turn into a human being," Serena reminded gently, "you still couldn't be his girl."

"I don't care about that anymore. Really, I don't." Luna insisted. "I just want to save his life! You see, he's been dreaming about this princess ever since he was a little child, he believes she exists. Meeting her might be the one thing that could give him strength to beat the evil crystal."

"Oh…" Serena mumbled, surprised.

Luna sighed and looked down, "but I'm the one who's dreaming now, aren't I Serena?"

"Hmm…"

The news forecast had become quite alarming. Serena and Luna stood watching the forecast. "A freak cold front has encircled the entire globe. Even equatorial countries such as those in Africa have received heavy snowfall."

"What?" Serena exclaimed.

"It has to be caused by that snow witch!" Luna cried.

"According to the latest local weather forecast, there will be freezing rain and snow overnight."

Serena's communicator beeped and she opened it to see Ami.

"Serena, I've located our enemy's operation base," she reported.

"Good, have you told Lydia?" Serena asked.

Ami frowned, "yes."

"And?" Serena prompted

"She's not coming, Serena." Ami said sadly.

"What?" Serena gasped. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but you'd better come quick."

"Not until I find Lydia!"

"Serena, do what Ami says," Luna said. "Don't worry about Lydia. Maybe she'll come to fight when she feels she can."

"Okay," Serena said. "Hold on!"

Over the ocean, ice formed all over it. The snow dancers flew around, turning everything in their paths into ice. Princess Kaguya laughed in her victory.

"Every little thing must be frozen!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, rose petals floated around.

"Huh?"

The outer sailor scouts, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto stood ready for battle.

"Lured by the new epoch, I'm Sailor Uranus, and I gorgeously protect this planet!"

"Lured by the new epoch, I'm Sailor Neptune, and I graciously fight for what's right!"

"I'm Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time! The Earth shall not turn to ice! Time will tell!"

Princess Kaguya laughed. "Just in time for our Winter Carnival, Sailor Scouts. A little late to stop it, though!"

Ice Dancers flew toward the sailor scouts, sending icy waves. They jumped away and Neptune is the first to attack.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Thee ice dancers were destroyed. Unknown to the scouts, that the ice heart underneath the monolith glowed and more snow dancers came to life.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

But try as they may, more ice dancers were born. Each dancer the scout destroyed, numerous ones rise up to take their places.

"What?" the outer scouts cried in shock.

"Snow Dancers, take your time and let them suffer before you freeze them!" Princess Kaugya ordered.

But before the snow dancers could carry out their master's wish, the inners arrived.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars' fire took down several snow dancers. The outers turned as the inners came to join them.

"Don't worry about these new upstarts, Snow Dancers!" Princess Kaguya shouted. "Just enjoy your game!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

More snow dancers went down, but there still too many for the seven scouts to take on by themselves. They needed Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Moon, but what was taking them so long?

Luna returned to the observatory to check on Kakeru's condition--but he was nowhere to be found. Luna walked around, meowing in curiosity, hoping he'd hear her. Then she found the door open. The sick and weak man must've gone outside in the freezing cold!

"He's way too sick to go anywhere." She said aloud and went outside to find him. Artemis and Lucky saw her runaway.

"Luna?" Artemis whispered.

"Something's wrong," Lucky said, as if he had a vision. "I think this Kakeru is in danger."

"What should we do, Lucky?" Artemis asked.

"We've got to follow her," he replied, "and find Kakeru."

"Are you sure?" Artemis inquired.

"This man is important to her, Artemis," Lucky said. "He means the same way to her as Dorothy meant to me. Let's go!" Lucky took off with great speed, leaving Artemis behind.

"Whoa, Lucky, wait up!"

Kakeru was outside in the cold all right, holding a coat around him and taking dragging steps. "Himeko…you mustn't go." He said weakly. "Princess Snow Kaguya is going…to…freeze the Earth.

Someone…please…warn her…of the danger." He walked down the street, just as Lydia was leaving the café, feeling helpless.

'I'd hate to let the others fight alone,' she thought, 'but there's nothing I can do.' She looked up from the ground to see Kakeru stumbling through the snow.

"Laddie, are yeh all right?" she questioned, stopping in front of him. "Yeh don't look so good."

"Must…warn…Himeko," he mumbled, his legs shaking.

"Who?" Lydia asked and he collapsed onto her. Lydia gasped and put her arms around him to steady his fall. "Oh no! Yer so cold!"

"Save Himeko…must…"

"You can't save anyone until you take care of yehself, laddie," Lydia insisted, supporting his weight. "I've got to get yeh out of the cold." She took his arm, put it around her neck and helped him out of the cold and sought shelter in a parking garage. "Think yeh can drink some Irish whisky?"

Kakeru let out a groan.

"Some hot cocoa then?" she rephrased.

Back at the monolith, the fight of the sailor scouts against the snow team was not going well.

"MARS FIRE…!"

"NEPTUNE…!"

The snow dancers strike Sailor Mars and Neptune before they could finish. They fall back onto the snow.

"Venus Love…."

"Uranus…" Snow dancers smacked the two scouts into a wall. Sailor Mercury could not handle her lot and though Sailor Jupiter was showing no mercy, even the sailor scout of thunder was no match for them. They are knocked down into the snow.

Sailor Pluto held out the longest, but they grabbed her garnet rod and slam against her. She fell down. The scouts were down.

'We need help,' Sailor Mercury thought.

"Our carnival is over…for you, Sailor Scouts." Princess Kaguya prepared to finish them all of with an ice attack, but a voice rung out.

"Stop right there!"

"Who are you?" Princess Kaguya demanded.

"Sailor Moon!" the other sailor scouts shouted in unison, relieved to see the moon princess finally show up.

Sailor Moon looked around, "Rainbow…" she mumbled.

But where was the Rainbow Princess?  
"So, they saved the smallest one for last." Kaguya said with a snicker. "Ah ha ha ha! Take a look. Beautiful, isn't it? The Earth is turning into a frigid, snowy world without love, and soon, it will be part of my collection."

"Collection?! Who do you think you are?! We'll never be one of your ornaments! You're nuts!"

Meanwhile, Luna continued to follow Kakeru's trail, with Lucky and Artemis not far behind. Lydia was still tending to Kakeru, her jacket draped over him and she held him close to keep the wind from attacking him.

'I can feel his life force slipping,' she thought. 'I've got to do something!'

Kakeru started to have a small coughing fit. Lydia gasped in concern.

"Hold on, laddie," she coached. "by the way, I'm Lydia."

"Kak--Kakeru," he replied.

"Yeh need a doctor," she said, "but I can't leave yeh just yet. I'm stayin'."

"Th-thank you," he coughed and his teeth started chattering, "But I--" Kakeru slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kakeru? Kakeru!"

Back at the battle, Kaguya tried to talk Sailor Moon into letting her freeze the Earth.

"Come on. I know you feel tired." Kaguya coaxed Sailor Moon. "I'm offering you the best sleep of your life. You'll be covered with a blanket of ice, and you'll be in a deep, peaceful sleep with no suffering. So what do you say, my dear?"

Sailor Moon did not hesitate with her answer. "Never ever!"

"Huh?!" Kaguya gasped. That was not the answer she wanted.

"Sometimes we have love," Sailor Moon exclaimed, "and sometimes we lose love!"

"Kakeru, please laddie, don't fall asleep yet!" Lydia shouted. "Yeh might not wake up!"

"That sounded like Lydia," Luna heard her shouts and followed them to the parking garage, "Lydia?" She gasped. "Kakeru!"

"Yeh know him?" Lydia questioned.

Luna sat down next to them. "Yes…he's the one who looked after me. I've grown close to him."

"Luna, it sounds like yeh in love with him," Lydia said, wrinkling her nose. "Don't yah think that's rather odd?"

Luna turned the tables around and looked up at Lydia, "Oh, you're one to talk." She said. "You're the one in love with an alien from outer space."

Lydia chuckled, "touché." She looked down at Kakeru, "Is he going to be all right?"

"I'm not sure. He's weakened as a result of an evil crystal." Luna explained. "It belonged to that snow witch Kaguya."

"Yeh mean the one who sent those ice girls?" Lydia asked.

"Yes. She's going to freeze the Earth."

"I know," Lydia sighed. "Ami told me."

"So why aren't you with the others?" Luna asked.

"Because…I'm not a sailor scout. No longer." Lydia replied hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Luna, but I just can't fight anymore."

"You can't let love make you forget your destiny."

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"Let me tell you something Lucky told me," Luna said, "he was also in love with a human before he came to you and Madam Indigo."

"He did?" Lydia asked in surprise.

Luna nodded and continued. "He warned me that loving a human will only result in heartbreak, but I didn't listen to him. I forgot that I was one of the Moon Kingdom's guardian cats. It is my destiny to train the sailor scouts and that's not what I've been doing lately, has it?"

"Yes, but, Artemis and Lucky--"

"I see to it that things were done," she continued. "At least, I did. I made plans, Artemis tells the stories and Lucky keeps us on our toes. They can't do it without me. Just like the scouts aren't complete without you. They need your help and your luckiness."

"Well, Luna, in case yeh haven't noticed," Lydia grumbled, "I haven't been lucky lately."  
"You were lucky enough to find Kakeru in time," Luna reminded, nodding to him, "and take him out of the cold. Were you not?"

Lydia's mouth dropped open and glanced at Kakeru, "but I--"

"And he's starting to look better too," Luna said.

"Yes, but I, this has nothing to with it!" Lydia muttered. "I want to be with Fiore! I keep waiting and waiting for him to return for Earth."

"I know you are, my dear," Luna said, coming close and dropping her paw on Lydia's lap. "But unless you join the fight, there may not be an Earth for Fiore to come back too."

Lydia's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. She looked down at Kakeru. He was the first to be pawned in this little scheme of Kaguya's and before long, there will be others. Now she saw Fiore in Kakeru's place. In her heart, Lydia knew Luna was right. She had to join the fight. It may have been a long time since she fought with all her heart, but it didn't change the fact that she was a sailor scout. The whole Earth was about to become a giant floating globe of ice and a fire starter was in order.

Finally, Lydia found her voice but she spoke softly at first. "Yeh right, Luna," she swallowed as a tear ran down her cheek, "yeh absolutely right. I am the sailor scout of luck and one unlucky situation is not going to stop me from protecting my home." Lydia stood up. "I'm going to give that ice bitch a fight she's never going to forget! Thanks, Luna!"

"You're welcome, Lydia." Luna mumbled, surprised at her language.

Lydia glanced at Kakeru, "poor guy. I'd hate to leave him alone though."

"If there was just a way I could help him," Luna said, "but go, Lydia. Kakeru and I will never be, but Fiore loves you back. You have something worth fighting for. I'll stay here, and look after Kakeru. It's where I need to be right now and you know where your place is."

"The Sailor Scout of Luck is back in the ring!" Lydia turned, feeling an immense surge of energy, "Besides, Fiore wouldn't want me to quit. I've got to do this for him, for my friends, for my home!" Lydia ran out of the parking garage with Luna looking after her.

"Go, Lydia," Luna whispered, "well done."

Lydia passed Artemis and Lucky and nearly ran right over Artemis. He gasped and jumped back. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Artemis shouted.

"Lydia, where are you going in such a hurry?" Lucky demanded.

"Where am I going?" Lydia stopped and turned around, "I'm gonna pick a fight the snow witch, that's where I'm going to go!"

Lucky laughed and looked at his sailor scout in surprise, "Y-yeh mean?"

"That's right, Lucky! I'm back!" Lydia exclaimed. "Yeh didn't train me to be a quitter, did yeh? I'm gonna show that witch that it ain't wise to mess with fire!" To prove her point, she started a small ring of fire, melting a patch of snow. She turned back around and opened her brooch. "RAINBOW YELLOW COIN POWER!"

The once bitter and un-scouting sailor soldier, transformed to the sailor scout of luck, Sailor Rainbow.

"Wish me luck guys," Sailor Rainbow said over her shoulder, "as if I need it! Hah! Oh, it's so good to be fighting again!" She ran in the direction of the monolith in hot pursuit. Lucky called after her.

"Wallop her frozen ahrss good, Sailor Rainbow!" Lucky shouted and sat down, impressed, "Oi, it feels good to have my sailor soldier back again."

"Speak for yourself, Lucky," Artemis muttered, "She nearly trampled all over me!"

Sailor Moon continued to talk to Princess Kaguya, but she knew she wasn't in the mood to hear her rambling. 'Sailor Rainbow, where are you?' she thought, 'I need your help!'

"Sometimes love can hurt terribly, like a deep wound!" Sailor Moon remembered both her cat Luna, and best friend, Lydia, shedding tears of heartbreak. "In our world, we have lots of ups and downs, pleasures and pains, but that's life, and we learn to accept the bad with the good! Without the bad times, we wouldn't appreciate the good times! Life is precious, and I cherish every living moment!"

But Princess Kaguya doesn't seem to care. "Ha ha! Well, speaking of bad moments, cherish this, little girl!" She fired her ice blast and Sailor Moon quickly jumped back to dodge it.

"I'm on my way up, and you're on your way down!"

"You're evil and selfish," Sailor Moon shouted, "and you've never been loved or known how wonderful it is to love someone!"

She remembered again what Luna told her not too long ago about Kakeru: "I don't care about that anymore. Really, I don't. I just want to save his life!" And the sacrifice Rainbow tried to make so that Fiore will be freed: "Let Fiore go, Kisenian! Take me instead!"

Sailor Moon prepared herself for another attack. There was no chance in reasoning with her. She couldn't wait for Sailor Rainbow. She had to level up without her.

"I have no choice. SUPER MOON CRISES POWER!"

"Huh?" Princess Kaguya was surprised to see Super Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Moon closed her eyes and recalled Luna's words before she left for the fight. _"If I could change into a human, I could pretend to be Princess Kaguya for him."_

Super Sailor Moon opened her eyes with determination. She readied her Moon Heart Spiral Scepter.

"I'll get you!" Kaguya shouted.

"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE REFORM!"

There was a battle between their blasts and Princess Kaguya's blast made its way to Super Sailor Moon, but right before it hit her, she heard a familiar voice.

"Rainbow?"

"Sailor Moon---no!" Sailor Rainbow got in front of Sailor Moon and pushed her back, making her fall down. The blast headed for them and Rainbow quickly shielded herself, taking the blast that was meant for Sailor Moon. "Ugghhn!"

"Rainbow!" Sailor Moon cried in shock.

The other sailor scouts sat up in surprise. They didn't expect Rainbow to come at all. "Sailor Rainbow!" they all shouted.

"You made it!" Mars added.

"Sorry lassies," she said.

The love blossom on Rainbow's wrist absorbed the blast, protecting Rainbow. Rainbow looked up at it and smiled. 'It protected me…Fiore's love protected me from Kaguya's blast!' Rainbow grinned and looked up at Kaguya. "That's the best yeh got?"

"I stand corrected," Princess Kaguya muttered, "I see that you're the smallest one to come join us."

"Don't let me size fool yeh," Sailor Rainbow sneered. "If yeh want Sailor Moon, yeh'll have to get through me!"

"Oh, is that a threat?" she asked, not in the least threatened.

"One wrong move, and this is what I'll do to you!" Sailor Rainbow turned to the snow dancers floating above the other sailor scouts. "DRUID FIRE!" A ring of fire surrounded five snow dancers, making them melt into water. "Yeh not goin' ta freeze the earth, yeh hear me? I will stop yeh! I'll whallop yer frozen ahrss, and then I'm gonna roast it!" Infuriated, Sailor Rainbow charged toward Princess Kaguya, "Prepare to rot in hell, ice witch!"

"Sailor Rainbow, no!" Sailor Moon warned, pushing herself up.

But Sailor Rainbow did not listen. She felt so angry for not being the sailor scout she should be. Angry at herself, angry at Princess Kaguya, just so angry. Sailor Rainbow jumped up with all her strength and lifted her right arm, preparing an attack with the three rainbow coins to her name.

"RAINBOW RED ORANGE YELLOW STREAMERS!"

A stream of orange sided by one of yellow and red, made its way to Princess Kaguya's face. It blinded her for a short moment and she recovered just as Sailor Rainbow was about to land.

"I hate light!" Princess Kaguya cursed.

"Well, take a good at it because that's all whut yeh'll be seein'!" Sailor Rainbow shouted, pointing at her.

Princess Kaguya growled and raised her hand. "Now, it's my turn!"

"Rainbow, get out of the way!" Sailor Moon cried, but it was too late. Princess Kaguya hit Rainbow with a strong ice blast. Unable to block the blast in time, Rainbow felt her power decrease. She was lifted into the air by Kaguya's control.

"S-ssoo, c-cold," Rainbow stuttered, "can't…fight it…need…extra…coin…"

Kaguya laughed, "too cold, my dear?"

Rainbow screamed as she started to glow red, orange and yellow. The power of her brooch was disrupted and her fuku began to fall apart in ribbons, floating around in the ice blast. Frost formed onto the ribbons and to her body. She couldn't stop it.

"Perhaps a sleep in a block of ice shall sooth you!" Kaguya shouted, sending more power in the blast. The frost became ice and Rainbow was contained in a block of solid ice. She fell onto the ground, the ice cracking a bit.

"Finish her off, my snow dancers!" Kaguya ordered.

Immediately, the snow dancers made their way to Rainbow. The other scouts tried to stop them, but too weak to fight. They knocked them back to the ground.

"No, Rainbow!" Sailor Moon shouted through tears.

Just as the snow dancers were about to smash the crystallized Rainbow, a light that appeared from nowhere melted two of them. The others looked on in surprise and then Sailor Rainbow disappeared from sight.

"Where's Rainbow?" Moon demanded.

"She's gone!" Sailor Mars gasped.

Flower petals started floating around in the sky and the scouts saw a familiar figure in the petal swarm.

"I don't believe it," Venus whispered.

"Why it's…" Mercury began.

"FIORE!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "You're alive!"

The petals disappeared, showing the rest of Fiore. He was in a white dressy garb, holding a thawed and unconscious Rainbow in his arms. She was still in a moment of mid-transformation. Fiore raised his face from his love and then up to Kaguya and her ice dancers.

"You've threatened the life of the one of I love," he said lowly, "and for that…I will show no mercy!" He landed on the ice and supporting Rainbow against him, he held out his hand holding the prism and blasted many of the snow dancers. The others shrieked and flew out of range. Fiore gritted his teeth. "I've heard of you, Ice Witch Kaguya! I saw you in space and I heard of your evil plot to freeze Earth. Earth may not be my home planet, but the ones I love and cherish live on this world and I will not let you destroy it!"

"Oh, and how do you expect to stop me?" Kaguya demanded.

"You're so like the Kisenian Blossom," he muttered. "Your plan to turn Earth into a never-ending winter is no better than Kisenan's to cover it in life-sucking flowers!"

Kaguya laughed at this comment. "Oh, I'm flattered."

"W-we m-must sss-stop her," Rainbow mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Sailoro Rainobw," Fiore whispered.

Hearing his voice, Rainbow turned her head and focused on Fiore. "F-Fiore? Is it you?"

"Yes, my love." He said, getting to his knees, holding her close so she will get warm. "I am here."

Tears flowed down Rainbow's cheeks, "Oh, Fiore…I feared that yeh will never come!"

"I'm here now," he told her. "Shh…don't speak. Save your strength."

"But…we've got to stop Kaguya."

"You can't!" Kaguya shouted.

Moon, outraged, stood up. "We will stop you! I swear it!" She prepared to open her moon cosmic brooch.

The others struggled to their feet.

"Stop it, Sailor Moon!" Venus cried. "Don't use the Silver Crystal, or you'll die!"

"I won't let you die!" Sailor Uranus added.

"Oh, no, Moon, not that strategy again," Rainbow winced. "It nearly killed us last time!"

"No, Rainbow, I will not put you through that again," Moon said, "I'm taking care of this myself!"

"We must all protect her!" Mars urged.

Sailor Mercury remembered Artemis' words: _"Silver Crystal Power, the power of love and friendship, melted the icy darkness and released the Earth!"_

"That's it!" Mercury cried. "The ancient legendary power of love and friendship, Silver Crystal Power, can work!"

"Then let's do it!" Rainbow said, trying to sit up, but Fiore kept her from moving.

"No, you're still weak." He insisted.

The sailor scouts approach Sailor Moon and the remaining snow dancers descended upon them. Rainbow gasped.

"Watch out!" she warned.

Just in the nick of time, Tuxedo Mask drove them away so they could go to Moon safely. He had Sailor Mini Moon with him.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" he yelled, "Go join them and protect Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" she said, going with the others.

"Wait for me, Sailor Mini Moon!" Rainbow said, pushing herself to her feet, though Fiore tried to keep her from doing so.

"Sailor Rainbow, please don't."

"I must, Fiore," she said, "I am a Sailor Scout."

"Fiore?" Tuxedo Mask focused on his old friend after holding off some of the snow dancers. "You're back?"

"Yes, Darien," Fiore said, supporting Rainbow.

"Fiore, please, I must." She begged.

"All right," he sighed, "but not without this." He opened his hand to reveal the fourth and green rainbow coin.

Rainbow gasped, "Fiore, where did you find this?"

"I'll explain later," he said. "Call upon its power."

Rainbow embraced him, "Thank you, my love. This will allow me to become Super Sailor Rainbow. Watch me, Fiore. Watch me send that ice witch back where she came from!" She backed up, holding the rainbow crystal close to her brooch. Her ribbons came up to brooch, reforming her fuku as it were before. "GREEN RAINBOW COIN ACTIVATION!"

As Sailor Rainbow advanced to the next level, Fiore helped Tuxedo Mask fend off the remaining snow dancers.

Now Sailor Rainbow started to glow from red to green and butterflies floated around her. Her brooch became a green star with a gold one in the center matching the decoration on her golden belt. Her back bow extended to her knees. A green stripe joined the red, orange and yellow stripes on her boots and her green shamrock broke, turning her yellow choker green. A golden coin appeared on her choker as the next choker decoration. Her love blossom on her arm received more power and her earrings were emerald stars to match her tiara gem and braid ties. She had green ribbons at the top of her braids. Now she had the power to become Super Sailor Rainbow and she felt great.

Super Sailor Rainbow turned to Fiore. "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always," he replied.

She chuckled and joined Super Sailor Moon in the circle the other sailor scouts formed by joining their hands.

"It feels great to be fighting side by side with yeh again," Rainbow told Sailor Moon, extracting her rainbow crystal.

"Likewise, dear friend," Sailor Moon commented. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Yeh don't have to tell me twice!"

**Concluding Chapter--Wishes of Love__**


	7. Wishes

**All Hearts Can Melt 7**

**Wishes**

"Time for you to die!" Princess Kaguya sneered.

"Forget it," Super Sailor Rainbow muttered, "Sailor Moon, I've had about enough of her as I can take! Let's show her for messing with the sailor scouts!"

"Right, Rainbow!" Sailor Moon acknowledged. "For our world of love and life!"

The two sailor scouts were lifted in the air, holding their crystals above them. They form a field from the silver crystal and rainbow crystal. Try as they wished, the snow dancers couldn't get to them and they were blasted by beams of Sailor Rainbow's rainbow crystal.

"Look at that, a snow shower! Hah!" Rainbow chuckled.

"Silver Crystal Power!" the scouts cried.

"Now try this!" Kaguya exclaimed, sending her ice beam. Sailor Moon got read and sent her own beam from the silver crystal. There was a struggle between the two beams. Kaguya recognized the beam.

"Oh no, not that light again!" Kaguya cried.

The silver beam started to retreat.

"Sailor Moon, you've got to focus!" Rainbow encouraged. "Together, we can win! We will win!"

"I'm trying," Sailor Moon winced. Sailor Moon closed her eyes to think. She had to focus. She and Sailor Rainbow thought together.

_All I need to gain more strength is to think of our beautiful planet that gives us life. Life on Earth provides all of its creatures with a special place. We have a fascinating world under the sea and a wondrous world on land. In the big scheme of things, an individual life may seem to be insignificant, but it's the greatest gift we know, and I'll never let this world of life, love, and beauty perish!_

Sailor Rainbow sent more strength from her own crystal and seven beams of colors swirled around Sailor Moon's to aid her. "And neither will I!"

The powers converged into a giant beam and pushed back Princess Kaguya's far enough to stop her.

"We're going to make it," Rainbow said.

Then…Kaguya let out a scream as the force destroyed her, her snow dancers and the monolith began to disappear. The beam even went out of Earth into space, destroying the ice comet into many pieces. The world didn't have to fear the ice comet or Kaguya ever again. Sailor Rainbow and Moon felt a wish in their hearts to make.

'I wish that Fiore will find his home soon,' Rainbow thought, looking over in Fiore's direction.

'And I wish that for one day, Luna could turn into a human girl. Luna, become Princess Kaguya!'

The beam from Sailor Moon's crystal departed the clouds, reflected off the moon and to the parking garage where Luna and Kakeru were. Outside the garage, Artemis and Lucky saw the beam enter.

"That's the power of the silver crystal!" Artemis exclaimed, "let's check it out!"

Lucky went in after him to find the light surrounding Luna. The male cats gasped and stepped back behind a car tier. Luna looked at her paws and was lifted into the air over a car. She began to change into a human.

"Close your eyes, Artemis," Lucky said, putting his paw over them.

"Hey!" Artemis muttered.

"She's becoming a human," Lucky whispered, "I never was so lucky."

Kakeru woke up to see the human Luna looking herself over. "Who are you?"

Luna smiled. "I'm Princess Kaguya."

"Princess What?" Lucky and Artemis asked each other.

Luna took his hand and they left the parking garage. She didn't notice Lucky and Artemis going after them.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Artemis asked.

"Luna told me he wanted to go to space," Lucky explained, "She's giving him his wish."

"Am I dreaming?" Kakeru wondered out loud. "Could I really be out in space now?"

She guided him to the right spot to see the sunrise. It was the most beautiful thing Kakeru ever thought to see.

"Oh wow! It's daybreak!" Kakeru exclaimed. "Man, I never thought I'd see such a sight!"

Luna laughed and Kakeru turned to her. "Huh?" he noticed the crescent symbol on her forehead and the ribbon. "Luna? It can't be!"

Also in space, was Himeko working on the lunar project with the team. She took a moment to look at the sun. '_Kakeru…I made it. It's breathtaking! I wish you were here.' _Suddenly, a bright streak passed her. "Huh?" she wasn't sure what to explain it, until, she got the wild idea that it could be the moon princess. _"Oh…princess…could it be? Could Kakeru have been right about the Moon Princess?"_

Luna and Kakeru were still together in outer space. She took the moment to say goodbye.

"Your suffering is over, Kakeru. You could enjoy a normal life again, starting with your very own Moon Princess: the one you love, Himeko."

"Oh…" he mumbled, startled.

"She loves you deeply, and you're destined to be together."

He nodded and her eyes filled with tears.

"My dream's come true. Thank you…Luna."

Luna covered his mouth. "I'll have to leave you now, dear space man." Luna said. She leaned foreword and kissed him gently, the only one time she'll be able to as a human. "Kakeru, I'll never forget you."

As for Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Rainbow, they are very tired. Sailor Moon collapsed but Tuxedo Mask caught her in time. Super Sailor Rainbow swayed while holding her head.

"Oi--what a rush," she moaned. Before she fell, Fiore came up to support her.

"Well done, Sailor Rainbow," he said. "I knew you could do it."

"Oh, Fiore," she sighed. She looked at Sailor Moon. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask had just called out her name. "Serena, yah all right?"

"Luna…" was all that Super Sailor Moon was able to say.

The ice faded away and everything changed to normal.

"Look!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed, "it worked!"

Days later, Himeko came back from space to Japan. Lydia and a human Fiore waited outside the space station as Luna and Serena were inside.

"Someday, you'll have to go back," Lydia whispered, looking up at the sky.

"What?" he asked, surprised, "I can't leave you again."

"You know what will happen if you stay any longer," Lydia told him. "Fiore, you've got a home out there and you haven't found it yet."

"I've searched everywhere," Fiore mumbled, "and I can't remember anything about my past."

"A part of me didn't want you to come back," Lydia admitted, "because I was afraid of saying goodbye again. It would be too hard but I'm able to do it now. I made a wish on the rainbow crystal that you will find your home, so please, Fiore, go and find it. Then when yeh do, hurry back so you can take me to it!"

He smiled, touched, "you sure you'll be all right?"

"Of course. I've got the green rainbow coin now." She smiled. "Tell me, Fiore how did you find it?"

"I was walking through the snow," he explained, "and I saw this green valley. I couldn't understand how it could be so green in a blizzard so I walked to it. Found a giant green tree that could speak."

Lydia gasped. "That was the guardian!"

"Yes," he nodded. "I told it I was searching for you and I could get you the rainbow coin. I used the prism you gave me to get it. But the tree told me you still had to prove your worthiness of the coin someday."

"I see," Lydia said. "I'll prepare myself then. I've got to find the other rainbow coins and there other missions I've got to work on in Ireland. I'll be all right, Fiore. Besides," she looked at her love blossom, "I'll have a part of you with me always."

Fiore looked at the tear prism, "and I have a part of you with me."

"You'd better go," Lydia mumbled. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll find her home and the sooner you'll come back."

"I'll hurry," Fiore promised, "I'll be back soon." He embraced her tightly and kissed her. "Farewell, my love."

"Good luck, my beloved flower," she sighed, stroking his face. They held hands for a while and Lydia began to quote an Irish blessing. May the road rise to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face. And rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of His hand." She smiled, "an Irish blessing to protect you."

He kissed her forehead, "thank you." Backing up, he turned into his alien form and his traveling sphere went around him. She waved at him. "Goodbye."

"I'll always love you!" he shouted as the sphere flew away from her sight, leaving cherry blossoms for her to catch.

"I love yeh too,'" she sighed, creating a rainbow for him to admire before he left earth. Lydia stood there for a moment, sighed and went inside to join Serena.

As Himeko walked on, a group of photographers and reporters came to her and asked questions. "Excuse me, Miss Nayotake, how was your flight?"

"What was it like?"

"Please, Miss Nayotake."

But her reply had nothing to do with science. "I saw Princess Kaguya on the Moon."

They laughed, thinking of it as a joke. "That's a good one."

"Did you get some pictures?"

Himeko wasn't paying attention to their questions anymore; she looked around for someone else. "As a scientist, what have you learned from this trip?"

Lydia walked up to Serena and Luna, "hey lassies."

"Hi, Lydia," Serena said. "What's up?"

Himeko caught sight of Kakeru. He had a bouquet of flowers with him. Himeko laughed and ran to his arms. The press started to take pictures and Lydia started to sob. After saying goodbye to see her sweetheart and watching two others saying hello, was a bit too much to take in.

"Lydia, what's the matter?" Serena asked.

"Oh nothing," she lied, "I've got somethin' in me eye."

"You just said goodbye to Fiore again, didn't you?" she asked. "Lydia, it'll be okay."

"Well, he's got a home out there." Lydia sighed, turning around. "Excuse me…I…I've got to look for some more four-leaf clovers!" She ran out, almost colliding into Darien. "Sorry, Darien."

"It's okay…" before he can add anything else, she zoomed passed him. Luna and Serena watched Himeko and Kakeru.

"Look at them," Luna said to Serena, "They belong together."

"Luna, are you sure you're okay?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Luna replied. "I have to be okay…because I'm a cat."

Something fell into Himeko's hand. "What's this?" she unwrapped the package, "star flakes."

Kakeru smiled. He realized what it meant. It was a parting gift from Luna. Satisfied, she walks away to the exit. Before she can leave, Lucky and Artemis are there. Lucky pushed Artemis out from behind the corner.

"Go for it, laddie!" Lucky insisted.

Luna saw them and dropped her head.

"Welcome home, Luna." Artemis said.

"Aye, welcome home," Lucky added.

"Dear Artemis, but why?"

Artemis chuckled and blushed. "I'll always be near you because you're my soul mate."

"And I'll be near yeh too," Lucky said, "because yer my friend. The both of yeh."

Artemis and Luna looked at Lucky as he stepped back, waiting for Luna's reaction. Luna's eyes widened. "Oh, Artemis!" she cried, running to him.

Lucky went around the corner, smiling to himself as Luna and Artemis' tails wagged and they rubbed heads together. He was happy for them and glad that he did something to help them get together. Of course--they would've found themselves together without his help--they were soul mates.

'Back to the bachelor life, eh Lucky?' he thought to himself as he padded away from them. 'It won't be too bad, you've always been the '_ladies' cat.'_ Luna saw Lucky about to leave and called to him.

"Lucky, wait!"

"Huh?" Artemis turned, "Hey buddy, where are you going?"

"I thought yeh two would want some time alone," Lucky mumbled.

"Lucky, are you all right?" Luna asked.

Lucky nodded, "I'll be all right."

"Come on," Artemis said, "let's go home." He stretched, "I need a nap."

Luna laughed, still next to him, "You always say that." She looked at Lucky, who was on her left. She was between the two tomcats of her life. She knew she could always depend them to be on her side and she intended to be there for them. They walked out the door and as they went down the steps, something about them started to change.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know," Luna said.

The three cats grew large in size and their tails shrank. Furry cat legs lengthened into human arms and legs. They were becoming human. Luna's hair was long, thick and wavy with buns on her head, like Serena's. Her eyes changed from red to blue and her dress became golden yellow. Artemis became a tall, thin man with long white hair and an interesting white outfit.

"Artemis, look," Luna said, "we're human!"

"How did it happen?" he questioned and looked at Lucky, "Lucky?"

Lucky wasn't as tall as Artemis was, but he looked stronger than him. Lucky had a short, stocky and buff build. Because his fur was always so thick, so was his hair that came down to his waist into a ponytail secured with a green ribbon in the middle. It strongly resembled his tail as a cat. He wore an orange vest and black pants with orange stripes on the sides and black leprechaun-like shoes. He had a chest full of hair and his pectoral muscles were tight. Down his arms were many thick orange hairs, like his fur. The scars and burns he carried as a cat were now visible as a human. The manliest, most alluring part of him was his thick orange sideburns that expanded to his cheekbones and ended to his chin. He became a very gorgeous man, but the only problem was, he was choking on his collar.

"Lucky!" Luna gasped.

Lucky's green eyes bulged as he unfastened the buckle on his collar and took in a deep breath of much needed air, "That's…better."

Luna looked at the collar, "Oh…Lucky, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lucky said.

"You can go see Dorothy if you want to."

Lucky shook his head; "it's best if she doesn't see me." He chuckled, "I wouldn't want her to see me choking on the collar she got for me. It wouldn't show much gratitude, would it?"

"I wonder how we changed," Artemis said.

As Lucky put the golden collar around his wrist as a bracelet, he saw Lydia out of the corner of his eye holding her brooch. She caught her looking at him, smiled and walked away. She wished for it. Lucky shook his head and shrugged.

"No idea, laddie," he mumbled.

Luna slipped her arms between Lucky's and Artemis'. "Let's be off, gentlemen."

People stared at the trio as they walked down the street. Serena and the other girls noticed them.

"Whoa, those people look familiar," Mina said.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"I swear I've seen the one in white somewhere," Mina explained, "I know I have."

"Check out the one with the red ponytail," Lydia said with a wink, "quite a handsome feller, ain't he?"

"No kidding," Serena said. "The woman seems familiar too."

A bunch of screaming girls ran to the human cats. Luna gasped and let go of the men's arms.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a hunkmiester!" the first girl said to Lucky. "Are you single?"

"Hey, I saw him first." Said one of them.

"Forget it, he's mine."

Artemis began to chuckle as Luna stared in surprise. Lucky grinned, "Lassies, don't fight. There's enough of this _alley cat _to go around." He winked at them and they sighed. He offered them his arms and they grabbed on whatever skin they could. He glanced behind to Luna and Artemis, "I'll see you two later, eh?"

"Oh sure, don't worry about us," Artemis said, "You get 'em, Tiger."

"Well, would you look at that," Luna whispered, "he fell in love with a human as a cat, and now that he's a human, well…I bet those girls are going to be quite heartbroken when we all change back to our old bodies."

"That there has to be the second most lucky cat-man in the world," Artemis said with his arms folded.

"Second?" Luna questioned, "then who's the first?"

"I am!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Oh, Artemis," Luna sighed, "you've always been such a boaster. Have you been in many fights, fell down wells and was the outcast of your family as a kitten?"

"No. But I'm still the most lucky because I've found my soul mate."

"Just don't tell Lucky that."

"Of course not," Artemis said, "if I did, he'd probably make me arm wrestle him! I'm just glad he's on _our_ side!"

Lydia smiled as she watched her guardian walk with the pretty girls. She'd have quite a story to tell Madam Indigo when she got back to Ireland.

"Lydia, are you all right?" Serena questioned.

"I'm great," Lydia said. "Never been better. I can't wait to get back to Ireland to find the rest of the rainbow coins and clean the evil spirits out of all the old castles."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lita asked.

"What?" Amy questioned.

"How all hearts can melt, you know." Lita said, "Oh, I don't know how to explain. Even the coldest heart of ice can melt."

"You're right about that, Lita dear," Lydia said, "I'm sure that ice witch Kaguya's heart melted after we took care of her. It not only melted, but it shattered."

"Quit talking about melting hearts," Rini groaned, "You're making me sick!"

"What's the matter Rini?" Lydia teased, "afraid of your sugary heart melting?"

Serena and Lydia had a giggling attack and Rini turned red. It was true, all hearts can break but they have to melt before they are broken.

**End**

**After reading this story, you can apparate over to my Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover "Sailor Witches."**

**The sequel to this story is Beautiful Dreams.**


End file.
